Forever
by FlyingVamp1998
Summary: Set in mid New Moon. Bella leaves home after giving up on waiting for the Cullen's. She goes to the Volturi and falls in love with Alec. The summary doesnt live up to the story. I am going to write a sequel titled 'Always'. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey people. This is my second solo story, third story in total. I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it. I generally update once or twice a week though reveiws speed things up. Some people may seem a little OOC but it's not too bad. ANYWAY happy reading!**

"Bella you have been moping around here for months you are going to live with your mother whether you like it or not!" Charlie shouted at me as I sat in my room

"Well I'm not going to live with mom whether YOU like it or not!" I shouted back, I was waiting out the year and hoping they came back

"Bella your mother is coming to pick you up on Monday so you have two days to get your stuff together" Charlie said, still mad but not shouting now

"Well then I guess I'll just have to leave so mom can't take me huh?" I retorted and his face went red with anger

"Well FINE THEN leave I don't care, your 18 now so you _can_ leave, go on pack your shit and beat it" he shouted and stormed out of the room.

As soon as he left I began packing the bare necessities, three sets of clothing, my id, passport, my phone and my wallet. As I was packing I thought of where I could go when my thoughts where interrupted by the little _ding_ coming from my computer that announced that I had a new email, I looked over at the screen to see who it was from when I saw the words NEW EMAIL: ALICE CULLEN written in huge red letters across the notification screen in the bottom left of the computer screen. Finally the words I hoped for every time I had a notification appeared, right when I wished they wouldn't. I opened the email and read though it a few times,

_Dear Bella,_

_We are all so super-duper sorry we left but you can't go anywhere other than your mothers place, or you can stay at Charlie's place, but I don't think that is your favourite option. Just so you know where you can't go I made a quick list:_

_Can't go to the Blacks' place- Paul would rip you to shreds in your sleep because he hates you  
>can't stay at the big house- we sold it, we aren't coming back<br>can't look for us- we will keep running_

_And that's all I thought of, if you come up with more ideas I will email to contradict them, so go live with your mother and move on Kay. We're doing this for you ya know._

_Alice Cullen_

Well thanks so much for ruining all my ideas. Where else could I possibly go? I don't know where else I can stay, AHA! I can go to Italy, I can get Aro to turn me, and the deadline is in a year anyway I'll just shorten it. My thought's where once again interrupted by a little _ding_ from the computer signalling a new email I looked back at my computer and found that it was from Alice as I had assumed, I opened the message and it read:

_Isabella Marie Swan you will not go to Italy, if you go through with this we will come to Italy and just drag you back._

But this decision wasn't going to change, I was going to Italy and getting Aro to turn me… or kill me either way I don't have to stay here. I wiped my computer hard drive to remove all evidence of vampires and I headed downstairs to grab some food.

"Cya Charlie" I said as I passed the living room, he didn't even look over at me in acknowledgement _well screw you too_ I thought as I headed to the cab in the driveway.

I got to the airport and headed to the ticket booth

"How may I help you?" the lady asked me

"I would like a first class ticket on the next available flight to Volterra, Italy please" I said and she gaped a little that some random teen waltzes in and asks for a first class ticket to Italy, not something I suspect she hears every day.

"Um, yes, yes of course, that will cost $1000" she said and I handed her the money I had left over from one of _His_ book shopping gifts

"Err, Okay, now I just need your passport and drivers licence" she said and I handed them both over to her while she fiddled around on the computer doing god knows what.

10 minutes later the ticket lady turned back around to face me

"Here is your ticket, you are on the 10:15pm flight to Volterra, Italy you are booth number 12 on deck 2 row 1, have a nice day" she told me handing me my passport and licence back. I looked at my watch, it was only 7:10pm so I had an enjoyable 3 hours and five minutes to look forward to… sarcasm is a wonderful tool.

**I hope you liked it. If you see ANY MISTAKES let me know so I can fix it. I accept flames but if you dont like someones story you should just read something else, okay? Good. Remember reveiws speed up the UDing so hit the little blue button... now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thx to all who reveiwed, faved and alerted this story. Lemme know if you spot any mistakes so i can fix them. Hope you like the chap!**

"The 10:15pm flight to Volterra, Italy is now boarding at gate 6" The voice said over the intercom, I felt like falling to my knees and shouting 'THANKYOU' at the intercom implanted in the wall. I grabbed my backpack and looked around until I found the glowing orange number 6 hung over a large doorway, gate 6, I walked toward it

"Ticket please" the bored looking guy at the desk said and I handed mine over, he stamped it to show that the ticket was valid and that I was allowed to board, then he handed it back

"To get to your deck go straight to the end of the plane where there is an elevator, go in and press 2 that will take you to your deck, in your booth you may order $100 worth of food and drink for free, have a nice flight" the guy said in a monotone voice and waved me through. I walked into the plane and saw the elevator at the end of the hall, I walked down the hall and the lady asked to see my ticket for proof that I was in first class, once she saw that I did pay for first class she stepped aside and let me through, the elevator was very nice with carpeted walls and floor, I hit button 2 and waited for the doors to open. Once the doors did open I found myself in a small hallway with small rooms on each side, I checked my ticket and it said row 1, then I notices the row 1 plaque on the wall by the elevator and numbers on the room doors, I was booth 12, I found the booth without difficulty and opened the door

"Holy, Whoa" I said under my breath as I took in the sight. The booth had a small chair in the corner that folded out to double as a bed that faced the fairly large TV hanging on the wall preloaded with over 200 movies and games, according to the plaque on the wall next to it, there was also a table next to the bed with dozens of magazines in all different languages, the best part of the room was the little phone hanging on the wall for ordering room service, and I had $100 of freebies. After skimming the menu I found 3 things I would love right now and I picked up the phone, following the instructions on the plaque, 1 pick-up phone, 2 hit order, 3 follow the prompts. Pretty simple if you ask me, I hit order

"Please state your deck, row and booth number then hit correct if repeated correctly" the robot voice said through the phone

"Deck 2, row 1, and booth 12" I said slowly and the robot repeated it and I hit correct on the phone

"Please read of the numbers next to the items you would like to order then hit correct if repeated correctly" the voice said and I had the numbers memorised already

"Numbers 10, 13 and 17" I said to the little robot person, whatever it was then the numbers where repeated and I, again, hit correct

"Your order will arrive in 2 minutes, enjoy your flight" the robot said and then the dial tone came on, I love this plane.

After I drank my coke and ate my steak and fries I hit the 10 minute alarm button, which would set an alarm off when there was 10 minutes to landing, and I nodded off to sleep

**_Dream_**

_I got out of the cab and walked around the huge castle to the alley way with the man hole at the back, it was so dark as I walked down the alley but I wasn't afraid, though when I spotted the man hole and I knew my face looked as pale as a vampires would._

_I dragged the cover off of the man hole and jumped down almost slipping in the process, I walked down the dark hallway and I felt my foot hit something cold, then I realised it was the elevator door, I found the up button and pressed it then the doors opened, I stepped inside and saw 11 buttons with the number 0 flashing, the buttons all had small plaques next to them saying which button goes to what floor and 0 was 'man hole entrance' and number 3 said 'reception', bingo._

_I hit the button and waited; when the doors opened I saw a massive room with Gianna, the receptionist, behind the desk. I walked up to her "I need to see Aro now, tell him its Isabella Swan" I said then suddenly Jane was there and she saw me "Jane-" I started to say but before I could finish, she attacked._

**_End of Dream_**

I woke with a start not expecting that to happen and apparently I had great timing because the alarm went off not a moment later. I got off the bed/recliner chair and headed for the bathroom, once I got back I had 8 minutes left so I played Tetris on the TV until it shut off ready for landing.

A half hour later I walked off the plane and headed to the taxi bay out the front, after I converted my money, and found one easily.

"Volterra castle please" I said to the cabbie, he look back at me and said

"You sure you want to go there?" I looked at him

"Did I not just say I did?" I asked and he turned around, put the key in the ignition and drove. We arrived at the castle and I got out and paid the cabbie then he drove away and I walked around the castle to the manhole and jumped in, walked down the corridor into the elevator and, just like in my dream, there where little plaques to tell you what each floor was for. I hit the reception button and waited.

I approached the front desk of the castle where the human receptionist sat

"How may I help you?" she asked

"I need an audience with Aro as soon as possible" I told her and she looked at me questioningly,

"Tell him it's Isabella Swan" I said to her and she dialled a number into the phone and a moment later she spoke,

"Master Aro there is a girl here in the foyer who wishes to see you" then there was a short pause

"She says her name is Isabella Swa-" she was cut off by shouting

"Sorry master I understand I shall have better memory next time I will send her up with Jan-" she was cut off again and my breathing sped up as I remembered the frightening Jane and her power of pain though it didn't work on me it does work on my family, someone yelled on the other end

"Okay I will send her up with Chelsea, good day master" she hung up and turned to the hallway behind her

"Chelsea I need you at the foyer" she said as if Chelsea was right be behind her, a few moments later she actually was,

"Chelsea master Aro wants you to accompany Isabella to the throne room" the receptionist told her

"Gianna you know that's Jane's jo-" then she looked at me and realised who I was, and I became suddenly afraid because I realised Chelsea's eyes where a dark crimson, but she didn't attack me "Isabella I'm amazed you came back, now I understand why you didn't call Jane Gianna, poor Isabella would turn into little pieces of Jane kibble. Come Isabella I will take you to master Aro" my fear has peaked.

**There you go i again would like to thank those who reveiwed, faved and alerted my story. Hope you liked the chap and remember reveiws speed up updating.**  
><strong><br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I am SOOOO sorry about the long wait. Just a few quick things. One i dont think i have put in a disclaimer yet so 'I do not, repeat, do not. Own anything assosiated with Twilight'. Another thing i have posted a Misc story called _Witchcraft_ that some friends and i wrote for a progect school, check it out.**

Chelsea led me through an empty hallway in the castle where the only sound was my sneakers squeaking across the floor, not even Chelsea's high-heels made a sound. We approached an elevator and Chelsea pressed up then she hit number 9 and we went up.

When the doors opened we were greeted with a short hallway and two large wooden doors, we walked up to them and Chelsea punched in a code on the keypad net to the door not a moment later the doors swung open revealing three medieval style thrones with rows of wooden pews in front of them and a standing area behind the thrones where the elite guard would stand,

"Aro will be here soon, just wait here" Chelsea told me as she turned on her heel and vanished out the double doors. I waited for a minute or two and Aro came gliding in followed by Marcus, Caius, Renata, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix, Heidi and even Chelsea was with them in her cloak as where the rest of the guard. The three kings sat on their respective thrones and the guard stood behind them, I don't understand why they need all the guards when I'm the only one here and I'm human,

"Isabella I am surprised to see you here again, and alone too" Aro said from his throne,

"Well the uh, Cullen's left and my uh, Dad wanted to ship me to my uh, Mom and I didn't want to go so I uh, caught the next flight here... and uh, here I am" I stuttered out as I registered all the lovely crimson red eyes around the little old _human_ me.

"I see, so why did you decide to come here, why not chase after the Cullen's?" Caius asked in his weird monotone voice

"Well uh, Alice sent an uh, email saying that if I come after them they will just uh, leave" I stuttered again and I swear I saw Jane crack a smile

"I see well why didn't you want to go to your mothers?" Aro asked and I looked down and said loud enough for them to hear

"I was waiting for them to come back, but then Alice finally replied to my emails saying they weren't coming back so yea" I sounded like some love sick teen and I didn't like it, it made me feel stupid and weak now that I think about it and being weak in a castle full of vampires I can't get out of, that's almost the equivalent of me being dead.

"I see well you will have to stay in the dungeon until we find a room for you, don't worry you aren't a prisoner but we have no rooms at the moment" Aro said to me as I began to look more and more worried

"Um okay, how do I get there?" I ask quietly

"You will have an escort, let's see, not Jane or Felix, Dimitri, Heidi and Chelsea have a mission Renata has to stay here, that leaves Alec. Alec, escort Isabella here to the homiest room in the dungeon".

"Master I don't think that is a great idea, perhaps she can stay in one of the elite rooms until hers is ready, not Jane's though" Alec piped up, why do any of them care anyway

"Would anyone, other than Jane, like to give their room up?" Caius asked assuming no one would raise their hand, but thankfully Chelsea did raise her hand

"She can use my room, she is an interesting little human and I feel a growing bond between us too, I like her" she said and sent a small smile my way

"I like you to Chelsea" I said quietly, and I did like her she was nice to me as she escorted me here and though I don't have a power like Chelsea does I can feel a bond growing _very_ slowly between us as well.

"Very well, Alec, take Isabella to Chelsea's room thank you" Aro said and Alec once again stepped forward and stood next me

"After you" I said to Alec, he was around my height now that I could see him better and he had dark brown almost black hair, he, obviously, had red eyes but his where more scarlet than crimson, now that I thought about it he was kind of hot but hot doesn't matter when he could turn around and kill me right now. He led me out of the throne room and we walked into the elevator, there were 11 floors in all

"Alec what rooms are on each floor?" I asked him

"Zero is the man-hole, level one is the dungeon, two is the training level, three is reception, four is the basic guard rooms, five is the basic guard hangout, six is the elite rooms, seven is the elite guard hangout, eight is the library and pool, we were just on nine and ten is the Kings rooms" he answered not even looking at me, the doors opened a second later and we stepped out. Then I remembered that there were plaques on the wall by the buttons, why did he still tell me?

Alec walked straight forward, past 5 doors and turned into the sixth, he nodded at me then the massive wooden door and I opened it to reveal a _massive_ room with a king bed covered in white silk sheets and a gold shimmering quilt and dozens of red, gold and silver pillows littering the bed

There was a bathroom with a shower that would fit 6 people comfortably, the shower had massage jets all over the walls, the bath was like two hotel sized spas and then the sink had gold taps and over a bazillion makeup bottles and tubes, accessories and other little things around. The closet was twice the size of my bedroom back home.

There was a little curtained off room to the side with comfy chairs and the fluffiest carpet I have ever seen, there was also dozens of magazines that weren't even coming to stores for three weeks and to top it off there was a massage chair in the corner next to the regal desk. This room was heaven; I had to remind myself that this wasn't permanent, just until I had my own room.

"Chelsea will swing by in a few hours to ask you about the colours for your room, she's just on a mission at the moment but she will back soon. Oh and a quick warning, she is a fashion/design freak" Alec said and left the room leaving me alone.  
><strong><br>Hope you liked it. Next chapter probs up tomorow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for not UDing, i had to go out, anyway hope you like this chapter. Also checkout my other misc story _Witchcraft_ some friends and i wrote for a school project.  
><strong>  
>"Oh Isa-be-lla Chelsea sing-songed as she flitted into her room<p>

"Yes Chelsea?" I asked looking up from a hardcover edition of Wuthering Heights I found on the desk

"Did Alec tell you I would stop by?" she asked tilting her head a touch

"Yes he did, room colours right?" I asked marking my page and placing the book gently on the side table as I slid off the bed

"Uh huh. Any ideas, plans, anything?" she asked sounding a little desperate, I laughed a little at her not so tough tone

"I have an idea or two" I replied and her face brightened up

"Excellent!" Chelsea exclaimed as she dragged me to the little sunken room.

"Well I was thinking that I could um give you free reign in my closet as long as the carpet is white and the walls are light beige" I said gauging her reaction as she suddenly squealed and hugged me

"YAY!" Chelsea screamed I'm my ear

"One other thing" I started as she pulled back

"One it cannot be the size of Montana" I stated has her face fell

"Two, I would like a small library of my favourite books at the back behind a hidden door, that part is only for you to know about, okay" I whispered as she nodded enthusiastically

"Good. Okay now colours, layout, finishing's. Shall we begin?" I asked hesitantly as Chelsea began to pull out a Manila folder full of what looked to be room plans, God kill me now.

After three hours of arguing, paint samples, questions and comments we came up with my dream room. The bed was a king double bed with crimson sheets and a silver quilt, not to mention the overflowing mountain of gold and dark beige pillows Chelsea ordered.

My room layout was similar to Chelsea's but where she had a sunken area I will have a large desk leading out to the balcony and I am putting a bookshelf of some of my favourites where Chelsea had her desk and the same collection plus others would be in my secret library. The bathroom was the same as Chelsea's minus the makeup and my closet designs where unknown since they were locked in the head of the design devil; Chelsea Volturi.

"Okay we are now finished and I will take these to Aro for him to sort them out, bye" Chelsea said as she rushed from the room leaving me, once again, alone.

After walking around Chelsea's massive bedroom for a while I decided to take a shower since I hadn't had one in nearly a day and I smelt funky, poor sensitive vampires. I grabbed a towel from the shelf by the bathroom door and a change of clothes in my size from Chelsea's store like wardrobe. The hot water of the shower felt amazing on my skin as I washed my hair underneath it, the water pressure here was like Niagara Falls, and I'm amazed the rest of the city can still shower with this lot around.

I was drying off when I heard the door close softly

"Chelsea? Is that you?" I called out but no one responded. I crept to the bathroom door and stuck my head out, nothing

"Hello?" I called a little louder

"Hey, dumb ass vamp, where are ya?" I shouted using a high amount of American slang, there was still no reply. I sighed in defeat closing the bathroom door as I went back to getting changed. Once I was changed I walked out of the bathroom, my hair still wet and freezing my neck, and I looked around the room but I still saw nothing.

I decided to go find Chelsea and ask what was going on so I stood at her big double doors and took in a deep breath before opening them, revealing the hallway. It dawned on me that Chelsea having the last room in the hall wasn't the best thing right now since it would take that much longer to walk to the elevator. I began my walk to the elevator when I heard a hiss coming from behind me but when I spun around I, being me, tripped over my own feet. I looked up through my hair and saw nobody there; I stood up and looked toward the elevator, no one there either. I am beginning to get very annoyed as I continue my walk to the elevator. Just as I hit the up button something hits my shoulder, I turn to see Jane standing there with a look of pure hatred on her face

"Shouldn't have left the burrow little bunny" She said tauntingly as she stalked forward causing me to step back into the elevator with Jane following me

"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run. Wait a minute, you can't" Jane said through closed teeth as she fully entered the elevator I quickly reached around to hit number nine when I heard a growl behind Jane she turned around to see Alec standing there ready to lunge, as he did the doors began to close and he just barely pulled his legs in on time

"Hello dear brother, fancy you interrupting me" Jane said sweetly though an annoyed frown was still on her face

"Jane, you know the rules about Isabella being here, no snacking" Alec growled at her as she cowered in the corner from her brothers hard glare

"You always ruin my fun, party pooper" Jane said as she stuck her tongue out at Alec.

"Real mature Jane, real mature" Alec said so quietly I could barely hear him. The three of us waited for a minute in awkward silence with me standing in the corner being shielded by Alec's body from Jane, who was still glaring at me on the other side of the elevator. The doors opened into a hallway, just like before when I first arrived.

"Jane, don't you dare run, Aro will want to see you" Alec yelled at his sister as she turned to flit off. Alec punched in the code on the pad by the door and they swung open showing the kings already on their thrones

"Alec, Jane, Isabella. What brings you three to the throne room?" Aro asked his face contorting in confusion as he saw Alec shielding me from Jane

"Jane what have you done now?" Caius asked exasperated as he rested his head unnecessarily on his hand

"I was bored" Jane stated simply shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal

"Alec, it was your day to entertain her. It is Thursday right?" Aro double checked with Marcus, he nodded and continued to sit silently, Aro turned back to Alec as he kept a sharp eye on Jane

"Alec! Are you listening to me?" Aro boomed accusingly, Alec turned his head to Aro for a minute though his eyes kept flicking to Jane as she smirked behind him

"Yes master I apologise for not keeping Jane entertained" He responded flicking eyes back at Jane who was glaring straight at me, probably trying to shock me but it was obviously not working since I didn't feel a thing

"Well since I still need you on the guard, you are forgiven." Aro said and Caius placed his hand on Aro's for a moment "On one condition" he added when Caius removed his hand

"And that would be?" Alec asked turning his full attention on the kings in anticipation

"You need to go and help Dimitri and Felix with their newborn mission in Tokyo, for the full week. That means no coming back here to watch Jane, Chelsea will take over next Thursday." Aro responded with hard eyes. I turned to Alec and found he was still watching Jane so he hadn't responded "Alec! Do you understand?" Aro boomed, Alec turned to face him

"Yes of coarse master, I apologise" He said quietly and bowed his head.

"You are forgiven; now go grab a jet and a pilot. Dimitri will be expecting you in six hours" Aro told him. Alec bowed his head again and he flitted out, my eyes followed the few movements they could as I realised my protector-type-person was gone; for an entire week. I am gonna die.

**Sorry again. i want at least one reveiw before i post again so click the little button and say some random shit about a llama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey here is chapter five, sorry its kinda short but i will post again as soon as i can get ahold of the computer. and i wouldent mind anouther reveiw.**

It has been three days since Alec left on his punishment mission and I started missing him more and more each day. Jane has glared at me as I pass her in the halls but she always has an escort now so she can't do anything to me.

"Isabella" Chelsea called as she entered her room. I had finished her copy of Wuthering Heights and I had gone to the library to get Pride and Prejudice, I looked up at her reluctantly from the story.

"Yes Chelsea?" I asked sitting up more and marking my page setting the book on the nightstand.

"Aro asked me to inform you that your room will be ready in two days" She replied with a smile. My room was being put on the opposite wall of the hall as they already had a HUGE empty room there; the majority of that space was my closet according to Chelsea.

"Okay, thankyou Chelsea" I said smiling back and returned to my book as she flitted from the room. I put my book back down on the nightstand after a few chapters and went to take a shower before Gianna showed up with dinner.

After my shower I walked out to find my dinner tray sitting on the desk in the corner; Crumbed chicken with steamed veggies and side pasta. I finished it pretty quickly and went into Chelsea's mammoth closet to get changed into my pyjamas. I left the closet, turned the light out and crawled under the heavy covers.

I woke to Heidi shaking my shoulder lightly "Isabella, wake up.

"Wake up Isabella" She said. I opened my eyes and she stood back up

"Good your awake, you need to go to the throne room in an hour so you may want to get up and get ready" She told me with a smile and went to wait for me by the door

"Thanks" I said so Heidi could hear it from behind the door as I made my way to the closet to grab some clothes then I took a long warm shower before Heidi escorted me to the throne room.

"Isabella, I hope you slept well" Aro greeted me as Heidi closed the door behind me, leaving me alone with the kings

"I did, thankyou Aro" I replied and he smiled slightly

"Did Chelsea give you the message about your room?" he asked me cocking his head ever so slightly

"Yes she said it would be ready tomorrow, it that correct?" I asked and Aro simply nodded

"We have called you here because you need to be fitted for your robes and your elite necklace" Caius said cutting to the chase as three tailors came in through the door to the right of the thrones. One carried a foot stool and some black fabric, one carried a measuring tape and a necklace kit as well as some pins, the last girl carried a pad and pen as well as a box of things they would need.

After the fitting Aro said that the whole guard was off hunting and so I had to walk back on my own, I didn't mind because I didn't have to rush to keep up with what a vampire called walking. I was walking down the hall of elite rooms when Jane's door opened, I tried to run the rest of the way to Chelsea's room but being me, I tripped over my own feet and ended up nearly doing a face plant. I flipped over to find Jane standing over me, her eyes black and her mouth smirking at me,

"Where's my brother to protect you now, huh little human?" she asked and pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. "Oh that's right, he was punished for saving you the first time" Jane said lifting me and tossing me down the hall. I skidded on the floor and hit the far window, it's a good thing these windows are made of diamond otherwise I would have fallen through. Jane stalked towards me as a quick human pace, I tried to get up but my ankle was sprained and I couldn't stand on it.

"You should have gone to your mother's, weakling" Jane said as she lifted me by my neck and leaned down to bite me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain of her venom killing me but it never came, instead I was dropped and I hit my head on the stone wall beside Chelsea's door. I looked up and saw that someone had tackled Jane. The person looked up at me and I saw who it was,

"Alec, you're back"

**Again sorry it's short but the next one will be longer... i hope. anyway reveiw for the next chapter ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, thanx for all of your reveiws, i really apriciate them, just like virtual cookies (om nom nom nom nom). If you spot any mistakes let me know.**

Alec, Jane and I were taken to the throne room immediately, now Aro's red eyes looked down on the three of us. Alec was, naturally, in-between Jane and I whilst glaring at Jane

"Alec" Aro said, Alec snapped his head to look at his master "It has only been four days, not seven" he said his eyes becoming harder as he continued "Why did you disobey a direct order to go for a week?" He asked and Alec quickly looked over to Jane then to me

"Because of Isabella" He responded, my eyes grew wide. I know he has saved me numerous times but I thought it was just that he saw Jane and acted on impulse

"What about Isabella?" Aro asked his eyes softening the slightest bit

"I love her" He said and I swear I blacked out for a second. I saw Marcus touch Aro's hand and Aro was knocked back into his chair from leaning forward

"My God" Aro muttered and looked between Alec and I

"Master?" Alec asked in a worried tone

"I have never, in all my years, felt such a bond between two souls" Aro said still in a daze as he looked at Alec and I again. I glanced at Alec and found him looking at me, his eyes sparkling ruby red and full of love and affection. The passion in his eyes was far more sincere than what was ever in _His_ eyes, and far more beautiful too. As I continued to gaze into Alec's eyes neither of us saw when Jane launched herself over Alec's head and into me.

"Jane! NO!" Alec called as he rushed to rip her from on top of me, just before she bit me. This is becoming a rather annoying pattern. I sat back up only to find Jane and Alec blurring across the room,

"Alec just do it!" Felix called from the side of the room, he looked like he would jump in at any second. That is if he were too stupid to realize Jane would shock him senseless if he tried to intervene,

"I can't, venom pacts can't be broken!" Alec shouted back at Felix as he continued to fight Jane. I sit there on the floor in a daze, not really understanding anything that happened in the last ten seconds. God I hope I haven't got a concussion. I felt cold hands lift me from the ground and looked up to find Chelsea smiling sympathetically at me as she carried me to the wall, out of Jane's range.

"Alec! Just do it!" Felix called again and Alec responded just as he had before, I turned to Chelsea

"What in the name of God is a venom pact?" I asked her whilst my eyes returned to the fight in the centre of the throne room.

"A venom pact is something some vampires do to ensure they cannot use their powers on each other" She said not looking at e but at the fight ahead of her

"What happens if someone breaks it?" I asked and she looked me straight in the eye,

"Their powers die" she responded and I snapped my head back to the fight. If Alec lost his powers Aro may kick him out of the Volturi, or he will die on a mission because he has nothing to defend himself,

"Do NOT do anything Alec!" I screamed at his blurring figure and I hope he wouldn't use his power on Jane just to stop her.

The fight raged on for about half a minute then I heard the sound of granite hitting granite, a vampire face hit the ground. I looked up; Alec managed to pin Jane to the floor, Dimitri and Felix immediately ran over to help hold her down.

"Jane, what was the reasoning behind this?" Aro asked from his throne, he didn't sound angry but he didn't sound kind either.

"The last mortal my brother fell for left him broken for a decade. I will not let him go through that again" She responded harshly glaring at me as much as she could in her position under her brother and two co-workers.

"So you think killing her would help?" Caius asked in a slightly amused tone,

"Not now you make me think about it no, it seems foolish" She responded and relaxed, giving up on her useless struggling and allowing Dimitri to lift her to her feet.

"You will be sent out fishing with Heidi the rest of the week. Inside the castle you will go nowhere but to your chambers. Understood?" Aro said in that strange tone he used before,

"Understood, Master" Jane responded and Heidi dragged her out of the room, probably to go fishing for tourists. Everyone stood still and silent for a minute before I decided to stand up, aided by Chelsea. I only just realised that my left arm had a long gash running down it and it was spewing blood, I looked up and saw Alec glancing at the other vampires in the room. I noticed a moment later he was checking their eyes, all of them where bright crimson so I knew I was safe.

"Alec escort Isabella to the foyer, Gianna has some human supplies there that you can use on her arm" Marcus said so quietly I barely heard. Alec walked over to where I was and gently grabbed my right hand and led me out of the room.

"Thank you" I whispered as we stepped into the elevator. Alec pressed the button to go to the foyer,

"It's fine, Isabella" He responded, looking down at me. I looked into his bright red eyes and saw for the first time that the shade of his eyes is different than that of the rest of the coven; it was more of a scarlet colour. His eyes where so beautiful it hurt to look away, but I looked a little lower at his lips. I imagined the feel of his lips on mine, cold on warm.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Isabella" He whispered quietly as he began to lean forward, I followed by example and leaned in as well. Our lips finally locked together in an explosion of all the love and passion that he had bottled up as well as a little of my own. I heard the little _Ding!_ Come from the elevator and we separated just in time for the doors to open out onto the foyer.

"Gianna, I need to borrow your first aid kit" Alec said in his monotone voice he uses on other people

"Of course Alec," she responded and reached under her desk, "here you are" she said as she handed the small grey box over to Alec. He opened the kit and got out some gauze and other antibacterial stuff I had seen Carlisle use before. Alec gently applied the chemicals and the gauze onto the gash in my arm, I just sat still and looked at his face as he concentrated on using as little of his strength as possible.

"Finished" He announced quietly and thanked Gianna as he handed the box back. Alec turned back to me and we went back into the elevator, this time to the Elite rooms. When we got off instead of going all the way down the hall to Chelsea's room Alec stopped at the door that would soon be mine,

"Would you like to see your new room?" He asked with a grin on his face.

**I hope you liked it, i will post after two reveiws E(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So sorry about not updating but its finals season so i wouldent expect many updates. Once a week, twice at best. Sorry but that's just how it is, deal with it. **

_"Would you like to see your room?" He asked with a grin on his face._

I grinned back as he opened the large wooden doors to reveal my room. I knew the layout already but that was on a two dimensional scale, to see it in 3D and to walk around in the room was just amazing. All of the walls, except the wall behind my bed which is deep purple, are light beige. The skirting was painted deep brown so it matched the beige; I also noticed that if you look close enough someone has carved _Isabella_ into the wood all the way along the floor separated by the Volturi crest which also was carved into the wood. The bathroom was clean, fresh and make-up free just the way I liked it. The desk was already stoked with paper, pens and other office supplies I probably won't need.

"Have you looked in the closet yet?" I heard Alec ask from behind me bringing be out of my trance, I turned to look at him warily as I slowly made my way to the closet and opened the door. It was about the same size as the bedroom and was already stocked with new clothes; some were my style but others not so much.

"Holy whoa" I muttered quietly to myself as I took in the sight. I took a step forward and I heard paper crumple, as I looked down to my feet I saw a note had fallen off of the back of the door. I picked it up and saw Chelsea's handwriting on the page,

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope the closet isn't as big as Montana, like you requested, and that some of the clothes are of your taste. Now that I think of it maybe not… Oh well, we can go shopping later ;D_

_P.S. The door is six panels wide to the right of the dresser in the far left corner._

I chuckled to myself as I read the note and stashed it in my pocket, I would have to go and check the library out later so Alec doesn't find out. I turned around to find Alec sitting at the foot of my grand bed, a bed I hope I won't need too much longer.

"Is it horrible?" he asked with a grin

"Depends on the definition" I said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I responded automatically by wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his cool marble shoulder.

"You have no Idea how long I have wanted to do this" he whispered sending his sweet breath across my face, I leaned back to look at his eyes and noticed they were turning very dark. I let go of him and stepped back several paces, he looked at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked his head tilting slightly as his gaze softened and his arms lowered to his sides

"You need to feed, your eyes are almost black" I said stepping back a little more as he looked left, at the mirror, and sighed quietly looking at the ground

"I haven't fed since two days before I left" he admitted, my eyes grew wide. He hadn't fed in almost a week and yet he hasn't had one slip up the whole day around me

"Well get your ass out there and go feed, God" I said and started to walk to the balcony doors to filter my scent from the air a little. I turned to go off at him again but found that he had already left, _good_ I thought, if he were here just a little longer I swear he would have lost it and attacked me. I went back into my closet and to the back left corner. I saw where the six panels were and pressed them, I heard a buzzing noise and notices that it was scanning my palm. I really need to thank Chelsea sometime. The panels clicked open and moved over to reveal a small library, as ordered, with a small desk with a lamp and other stationary items. As well as a really comfy looking couch.

"Chelsea, you have out done yourself" I muttered as the panels closed over drawing attention to a note on the wall beside the door.

_Isabella,_

_I hope everything is to your liking. I got all of the books on the list you gave me and put them all in alphabetical order according to the last name of the author, like most libraries' do. If there is anything else you need let me know._

_PS. I hope you like the hand scanner (;_

_~Chelsea_

I chuckled as I tossed the note in the little waste basket by the desk and began to skim the shelves, finding all of my favourite books in all different forms. Chelsea got the play writes, original copies and other adaptions of each book that had them. I was in awe at the lengths Chelsea had gone to just for me, I felt so touched.

After about an hour in the Library I went back into my room to find a tray on the bed with a silver lid sitting on it. _Huh_ I thought _I already had dinner today_. Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself walking over to the tray and lifting the shiny lid to reveal… a note? I am finding notes left and right these days.

_Isabella,_

_I had to go on a short mission for a few days; I will be back as soon as I can. I promise to feed this time so I can spent more time with you upon my return,_

_PS. I hope you like the necklace_

_~Alec_

I looked back at the tray to find I necklace sitting where the note had been moments ago. I picked it up to examine the small pendant that hung from the silver chain. It was a simple half heart, like those ones that you get in a pair that have BEST on one and FRIENDS on the other, only this one was made up of white diamonds and was far more expensive. I hung the necklace around my neck and got ready for bed. Today was the longest, and best, day of my life. So far.

**Well i am pooped so im going to post this and go to bed. GOODNIGHT FANFICTION! E(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Konnichiwa Fanfiction. This chapter is really short so... yeah just reat the A/N at the end.**

I woke up to the smell of crispy bacon and fried eggs. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a sliver tray sitting on my bedside table, this time it was loaded with food. I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, savouring the taste. I looked around the room and finally noticed Chelsea sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Chelsea? Are you okay?" I asked taking in her morbid expression. She brought her eyes up to meet mine and saw the hidden message in them.

Something happened to Alec, something she doesn't want to tell me. Something I was going to be _very_ mad about.

"What happened to him?" I asked worriedly as I got up from the bed "He wasn't… killed was he?" I asked hesitantly taking a few steps in her direction as she began to speak softly.

"No. He wasn't killed but… taken" she said and looked down at her knees "by the Cullen's" she finished as her eyes squeezed shut and she became more statue than walking dead. I saw red. They took Alec, just to get me back. They are sick individuals. I highly doubt they even know that he loves me, or vice versa. I am aware I have known him for barely more than a week but it felt as though we had been together since I was born. I love Alec Volturi, and I always will.

I stormed out of my room and into the hallway, Chelsea following far behind, and then I got into the elevator then pressed nine, the throne room. I waited semi-patiently for the elevator to get to floor nine and once the doors opened I stormed to the end of the hall where the great wooden doors sat. With a code to open them.

"Chelsea get your frozen marble ass here right now!" I said loud enough for her to hear me, she came speeding down the hall. She punched in a code and the doors swung open invitingly. I stepped inside and stood in the centre of the room.

"Isabella?" Aro questioned "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked down on me, his brow furrowing.

"I am sure you are aware that Alec has been taken by the Cullen's" I stated looking at him with a level gaze as Aro's brow returned to its normal state.

"Yes… Is that the reason for your being here?" he asked his eyes softening as he realised my intent

"Yes it is. That and I would like to go and retrieve him" I said with my voice and eyes level and calm

"What?" Aro asked as if he hadn't heard me correctly, but we both know he heard me perfectly. So maybe he did not fully understand my intent. "You are not of guard age yet, we cannot turn you" He said his voice sad

"I know. I will go to him as a human" I said and I swear I heard about five small gasps from among the guard, but I was more focused on Aro and going after Alec. Aro contemplated the idea for a minute, then sighed

"Very well, you will go after Alec as a human" he said and I smiled knowing I would be with Alec soon "As long as Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri go with you" he added and my smile fell. I will never get into Forks without alerting the wolves if I have three vampires with me. My plans shattered right before my eyes and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. They can come. I leave in two days. With or without the entourage" I said then turned on my heel and stormed out of the throne room, Chelsea speeding out behind me just before the doors closed.

"Are you freaking insane?" she asked as the elevator doors closed

"No, why would you think that?" I retorted in a flat tone

"Going after Alec, to the coven that ditched you, as a human? That kind of spells out insane to me" She said and leaned on the back wall of the elevator. The doors finally opened and I continued on my way to my room with Chelsea following very close behind, narrowly escaping being hit by my door as I slammed it shut.

"Chelsea, I will be fine. Go pack." I said and she sped off to, hopefully, pack her stuff. I quickly packed a bag of stuff and sat on my bed holding the necklace Alec gave me. I just sat there thinking and fiddling with the necklace when I heard a faint _pop_. I looked down at the necklace, it had opened. It was a locket. I opened the locket fully and saw a picture of Alec. On the other side of the locket were the words

_Forever and Always _

I'm coming Alec. Soon.

**There you go one, short, chapter. I am posting two chapter today because both of them are really short so click the next button and read CHAPTER 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here you go, as promised. Hope you enjoy the super short chapter! yeah you probably wont but oh well!**

Two days passed quick enough and before I knew it I was in the elevator with a bag slung over my shoulder. I had no idea where Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri were and I didn't give a damn. I said I was going with or without them and I meant it. The doors opened on the lobby floor and I walked out, but not without noticing the three vampires standing right in front of the door.

"Signing out Ms Isabella?" Gianna asked when she saw me exit the elevator with my bag,

"Yes" was all I replied with as I quickly signed my name on the sheet she handed me

"Well have a nice trip then, come back soon" Gianna said with a dazzling smile and I walked off toward the door that Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri were waiting at, cloaks on and hoods up.

"I guess the entourage is coming then" I mumbled as we exited the castle out onto the street that was crawling with people beginning their day. How I wish I could wake up in the morning and not worry about some vampire trying to kill me that would be nice.

Chelsea carried me as the vampires ran to the airport just outside of Volterra. The vampires stopped running when we reached the end of the forest just beside the airport car park; Chelsea set me down and gave me my pack that she was carrying for me.

Once inside the airport Felix and Dimitri almost started a fight between themselves before Chelsea pulled me and her in between the pair which reminded them of their purpose here, to protect me. Undoubtedly we were in first class when Dimitri came back to us with the tickets but we had to wait almost a half hour before boarding.

We boarded the plane without difficulty and Felix sat on one end of the plane while Dimitri sat on the other, Chelsea however sat next to me. Vampires and their guarding techniques, don't question them.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our decent into Washington D.C. I hope you enjoyed your flight" the flight attendant said over the intercom after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting. I felt Chelsea rub my arm comfortingly,

"We're nearly there, I'm sure he's fine" she said soothingly as my stomach did a flop and I felt nauseous for a second. I sat in silence until we left the airport and caught up with Felix and Dimitri,

"Okay so if we are going to get into Forks, you three can't be with me" I said and saw three confused and shocked faces.

"Bu-" Chelsea began but I cut her off,

"I have to get through Forks to the wolves. You know so they don't eat you alive" I said and looked each of them in the eye so I could get me point across. Their faces relaxed as we began to formulate a plan to get me in but not have them anywhere near forks.

"Okay so I run you into Seattle, you will call one of your little human friends who live in Forks to drive you into town. To the wolf's house. Then you will tell him not to freak about us being there, then you will call us to come in… Right?" Chelsea asked me and I gave her a quick nod before putting my hand in the middle of our huddle and the others put their freezing hands on top of mine.

"Let's do this thing" I said like I was in some old cheesy action movie.

Every second is a second closer.

I'm almost there Alec, just hang on.

**So there you have it. Chapter 9 of _Forever_. Yes I have finaly come up with a fitting name and yes I am planning on a sequal which will be called _Always_. I cant give you a summary yet because it will spoil the whole story but when I reveal my master plan for this story I will give you a sequal summary.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello faithful readers. Today a great thing happened... FANG CAME BACK FROM HIS VACATION! If you haven't read my twilight-ampire academy xover then you wouldent know that i usually have Fnag in my A/Ns. Well he left on a suprise vacation a little while ago and has finally returned to my humble home. Okay so mabye he actually escaped back to Max and i ventured out to find him, then i brough him back here. But saying he was on vacation sounds less illegal :D**

**Fang: I was free! Then the syco dragged me back here!**

**Me: Fang?**

**Fang: yes syco?**

**Me: well you spelled 'syco' wrong... twice**

**Fang: well how the heck do you spell it then?**

**Me: P-S-Y-C-H-O**

**Fang: shuddup *pouts***

**Me: well this chapter is much longer than the last two so i hope you like it, i will try to post again tommorow but i might not be able to. Just keep an eye out in case i decide to be productive today :D**

"Chelsea I promise I know what I am doing. Take me to Seattle then scatter, I will be fine" I ranted as Chelsea paced in front of me, suddenly worrying about my safety after they scatter from the area so the wolves can't track them.

"Isabella. If you get hurt because I left, Alec will freaking kill me!" she said discontinuing her pacing and throwing her arms in the air

"The whole point they took Alec was to lure you guys there to get me back. All I'm doing is removing a step of the journey. I'm doing this so I can get him back faster, please just stick to the plan and get me in there" I pleaded practically sobbing on the ground as I was on my knees at her feet. From an outsiders perspective I probably looked like some weird beggar begging for some cash but oh well. Chelsea sighed, looked up at the sky as the sun threatened to peak out from behind the heavy clouds above. Finally she looked back at me,

"Fine I will take you to Seattle," She said and I stood up smiling "but I am staying until you until your little human friend turns up" Chelsea finished, I sighed but agreed none the less and within a few minutes we managed to make Felix and Dimitri scatter and Chelsea had dropped me off at the shopping complex in Seattle that I had gone to with Angela. Chelsea stood beside me and looked around attentively as I pulled out my phone and searched for Angela's number. God I hope she still has the same phone, hell I hope she still lives in Forks.

"Hello? Bella? Is this really you?" I heard Angela's soft voice ask after a few rings of the phone, I smiled as I listened to her voice grow exited

"Yea Ange, it's me" I replied still smiling

"Oh my god! Where have you been? Where are you?" she asked frantically on the other end of the phone,

"I'm actually in Seattle, out the front of that store we bought our prom dresses from, remember it?" I asked and her reply came immediately,

"Of course I remember. Are you coming into town? Do you need a ride?" she asked me and I heard her get off whatever she was sitting on and fish around for her car keys just like she used to do when I called up crying.

"Actually that is the reason for my calling you; I need a ride into town. To the Reservation, you think you can do that?" I asked and I heard a door slam on her end of the line

"Well I'm already in the car and ready to go so I'll see you in like ten, yeah? Okay cool, see you soon!" she said and hung up on me just as I heard her engine rev up. Angela, she hasn't changed.

"Okay all set. Angela will be here in about ten minutes" I said to Chelsea who simply nodded and continued to look around at various shoppers. I found myself rolling my eyes at her behaviour and just sat on a fountain ledge behind me, Chelsea following, as I waited for Angela to show up.

Angela turned up exactly 8 minutes and 25 seconds later and ushered me into the car

"Go Chelsea. Don't go near Forks till I call you and say it's safe" I said looking her in her Ruby eyes. She simply nodded and ran off at a human pace.

"Who was that Bells?" Angela asked as I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back in my seat

"Um. She's just a friend" I said but I made it sound like a question, Angela just shrugged it off and hit the accelerator and started the short trip to the Res.

"So where did you vanish to anyway?" Angela asked as we stopped at some lights. I went blank. Should I tell her or not? I don't see any harm in it but there is bound to be harm if I don't tell her anyway so,

"I went to Italy" I responded my gaze never leaving the lights above the road, I saw Angela nod in my peripheral vision,

"Cool" was her response as the lights turned green again. She didn't say a word the rest of the trip, either she knows something I don't or she caught the vibe that I don't want to talk about it. Either way I don't care.

We reached the reservation and I directed Angela to Jacob's place. I thanked her as I got out of the car and walked up to the door. Billy opened the door before I even knocked and I smiled at him, he smiled back slowly but surely as he realised he was not dreaming and I was back, not a vampire and not dead.

"Jacob is in the garage he said as he began to shut the door just before I nearly ran to the garage off to the side of the house,

"Jake? Jacob you in here?" I called but did not get a verbal response in return. Instead I was lifted into the air from behind and spun around; I could feel the warmth of his rustic skin and smell the pine that most likely rubbed off into his fur during patrol. I spun around and saw my best friend Jacob standing there with a huge grin planted on his face.

"Bella, when did you get back?" he asked still grinning ear to ear; I laughed and told him why I came back. All of it. Even the parts he didn't like. "You came back to rescue your new Vamp boyfriend from your old Vamp boyfriend and have brought three of the most dangerous Vamps out there with you for assistance and you want me to tell the packs NOT to attack them?" he asked as his eyebrows rose in a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much" I said biting my lip hoping he'd just say yes and save us an argument that would take up the time I could be using to get to Alec. He looked at me and sighed,

"I'm just going to skip the argument that you will win anyway and just say whatever" Jacob finally replied and I gave him the biggest hug I could as I dialled Chelsea.

Just one more day Alec then I will be with you, just one day.

**well that was the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Fang: well now you may continue brooding till you decide to write the next chapter.**

**Me: well tell the world why dont you!**

**Fang: well you've been telling EVERYONE at school, even your teachers for crying out loud**

**Me: well... well... *sigh* yeah**

**Fang: FV has gone around telling every one about her Mum wanting to read her writing**

**Me: well i hate people reading my writing, people who know who i actually am that is.**

**Fang: only beacause when your friend at school reads your posts she always tells you it's crap**

**Me: well at least my readers like me :D**

**Fang: whatever. **

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me: HELLO!**

**Fang: Vamp just had pie**

**Me: APPLE PIE!**

**Fang: With Whi-**

**Me: WHIPPED CREME!**

**Fang: What she said**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Fang: Im going to try to make her calm down.**

I woke at the crack of dawn. I was standing at the edge of the forest, just beyond where Chelsea set up camp for me, waiting for the three vampires to come back from hunting. I was becoming very impatient; they had been gone for an hour and still haven't returned.

"Isabella. Come on, time to go" Chelsea called to me. I turned and found that all of the camp stuff was already packed away.

"Did I space out?" I asked as I cautiously approached the place where camp was. Felix laughed,

"Space out, this was the third time we have tried snapping you out of it" he said and laughed again. The sound boomed through the forest, vibrating the trees.

"Okay then, let's go" I declared and headed in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Um. Izzy?" Chelsea asked. Izzy? What kind of nickname is that?

"Yes Sea?" I asked using my own un-natural nickname. Chelsea giggled and looked at me again

"You do realise it would be faster for us to carry you right. We know where to go" She said and proceeded to lift me onto her back

"I am not incapable of walking" I mumbled as the three of them laughed at me pouting on Sea's shoulder

"I know you aren't but A, you are so God damn slow and B, you may trip over and begin bleeding. We don't want that to happen" Dimitri said from behind me as Sea began running with all she had.

We reached the Cullen household within two minutes and Chelsea set me down on the front grass. I looked up at the house and saw the living room light on, they were home.

I stalked up to the door and pounded on it as loud as I could. Carlisle opened the door soon after the pounding began.

"Bella" He greeted me with a warm smile. That asshole.

"First of all I go by Isabella. Second of all where have you assholes put Alec?" I asked coldly, Carlisle's smile dropped and he flinched at my coldness.

"Well then, I'm sorry _Isabella_ but I am not the one you should be speaking with about such matters" Carlisle told me, his warm eyes turning icy as he looked down on me. Edward and Alice have Alec. I just know it. Those bastards.

I shoved past the frozen form of Carlisle into the house. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching the sports channel. I saw Jasper sitting on the steps, his head in his hands.

"Where have the douche duo put Alec?" I shouted through the house. All heads turned my way and Jasper stood up. "Well?" I asked turning to face Jasper who had sped over next to me.

"Get on my back" he said staring me down. I looked at his eyes and noticed they were soft even though his expression was hard, a clear indicator that he was thinking of Alice. I nodded and jumped on his back. Jasper ran out through the front door alerting Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri. The trio followed Jasper through the woods and we came to a screeching halt at the meadow that Edward and I used to visit frequently.

Jasper set me on my feet and stepped back to stand beside my Volturi entourage. Then I saw who was in the small clearing.

"Alec" I whispered, my eyes wide and my mouth agape. He stood; or rather lay, in the middle of the clearing. Edward and Alice stood on either side of him. He looked like… well he looked like shit. His eyes were pitch black, not a speck of scarlet in them. The circles below his eyes made him look like a human who was punched in the face multiple times. "What the hell did you morons do to him?" I all but screeched that them. My fists balled and ready to fight. Only if I did throw a punch I would be hurt more than whoever I hit.

"We merely used him as leverage" Alice replied in her chirpy voice, only her expression was hard and unwelcoming unlike what I remember of her.

"Leverage for what?" I asked not calming down at all

"To get you back here" Edward said to me, his face soft yet his eyes hard as stone. Looking at him now I saw his eyes and saw that they were hardly golden. They were bright orange. He had been drinking from humans; I checked Alice's eyes and found hers the same colour.

"What have you two done to yourselves?" I asked them in a shocked whisper. I looked back at Jasper and saw that he looked like he was dying inside, he was slightly slouched, the circles under his eyes slightly darker than usual, the scars covering his body stood out and his eyes were so dark but not as bad as Alec's.

"Jasper?" I asked warily, I knew he had a hard time as a vegetarian and I also knew that he could snap on me at any moment.

"I'm fine. I would be better if Alice wasn't like this though" He said to me, his head dropping an inch. Turning back to Edward, Alice and Alec I stopped worrying about the vampires behind me and focused on getting Alec back.

"I'm willing to make a deal" I said crossing my arms and eying them down

"Finally" Edward said and he grinned at Alice then they both looked down at their captive before looking back up at me with their horrible orange eyes and stone cold expressions.

"Well then let's discuss the terms shall we?" Alice piped up and smirked as if she had just won the best prize ever.

Then the negotiations began.

**Me: I am now calm**

**Fang: Finally**

**Me: Oh and by the way I am editing my other story**

**Fang: Didn't you say that last chapter?**

**Me: ... I have no idea**

**Fang: Eh**

**Me: oh and i have created a Facebook account specifially for FanFiction so there is a link on my profile, take a look at it, add me, whatever.**

**Fang: we will be posting sneek peeks of the chapters and also updating on the status of the stories**

**Me: An i will be revealing the plot there**

**Fang: yes we will be revealing it on the 19th of November, maybe earlier if you are lucky**

**Me: so check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: Hey people**

**Fang: Why are you all bumed?**

**Me: I is tired**

**Fang: It's only 7:30**

**Me: So?**

**Fang: You normally go to bed somewere between 10 and 11**

**Me: Whatever**

**Fang: Well here is the chapter people**

**Me: *having a nap***

"No!" I all but screamed across the field. Edward's first negotiation was that if they let Alec go, I had to stay in Forks.

"Well I guess we aren't letting him go then" Alice piped up with a voice that almost sounded cheery. I turned and looked back helplessly at Jasper, wondering if he could help influence them. Jasper looked into my eyes and shook his head ever so slightly, but enough that even a vampire across a large field could notice

"Jazz, stay out of this" Edward barked and stepped forward, hissing in anger. Alice simply glared at me in disgust as if talking to Jasper was illegal.

"Why would I stay here without Alec? Why would I want to stay with you two?" I asked them in a cold tone, trying to get across the point that he was nothing to me now. I loved Alec more than I ever could love Edward.

"You will stay, because if you don't stay here, there is no chance of him leaving this field. Not alive at least" Alice called out in her small bell like voice. Alec's head snapped up to look at me, plead with me to not accept the offer. He didn't care if he lived or died he just wanted me to be safe. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes,

"Fine" I said harshly as I opened my eyes to meet Alec's, his eyed looked so heartbroken. Alec looked back down to the ground

"No" I heard him say under his breath, Alec's head snapped back up and he screamed

"No!" Soon after he spoke he leapt up off the ground and tried to run over to me. Edward anticipated this and he instantly grabbed a hold of one arm Alice, having seen it in a vision, grabbed onto his other arm. Alec was going mad trying to break free of the restraints but with him being so weak he had no chance of escape.

I felt the four vampires step up closer behind me; Chelsea pulled me back a step as well, to keep him from attacking since they noticed how dark his eyes were also. I shrugged out of Chelsea's grip and moved forward. I walked across the field towards Alec, he noticed me coming and stopped thrashing about. I saw him draw in a breath and hold it so he couldn't smell my blood flowing under my skin. I finally reached him and I held up a hand to stroke his cheek. I rested my forehead on his for a moment before giving him a small parting kiss and whispering,

"I'm sorry" Looking into his eyes I knew he got my hidden message that he had to come back soon after he was well again and take me back to Volterra with him. Back home to the Volturi. I looked back up to Edward and gave him a nod. Hesitantly he let Alec go and instantly grabbed a hold on me so that Alec couldn't grab me on the run past. When he reached the other end of the field Alec turned and looked back at me,

"I love you Isabella" He called as he disappeared from sight behind the trees, Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri on his heels. I forced myself out of Edwards grip and began storming back to the big house. I knew that the douche duo was following me but I could not see nor hear them, I could just feel it.

Once I made it inside the big house Edward and Alice showed themselves and pushed past me to go to the living room. I walked over to Esme and gave her a long awaited hug which she responded to automatically. After Esme a worked my way to everyone else in the house including Rosalie, but I obviously ditched the douche duo.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked and I saw Esme go to answer but she instantly closed her mouth, I am assuming she was about to suggest Edwards or Alice and Jasper's room but then thought better of it.

"Well you don't want to sleep in my room" Emmett said with a wink that caused me to gag a little. Esme ran a hand though her perfectly styled hair and sighed as she thought,

"You can use our room dear" She said after much thought and gave me a soft motherly smile that only she could pull off.

"Thank you" I quickly said as I rushed up the stairs to Esme and Carlisle's room. I opened the door and closed it just as quickly, I walked around the room a little before sitting down on the desk chair. I looked at the stationary on the desk and after a while of mental deliberating I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter to the Volturi.

_Dear whoever the heck in the Volturi is reading this,_

_I am with the Cullen's, Alec has to come back here for me soon but do not let him come back until he has fed and is back to full health. I will know if he isn't. Just let him rest for three days, no more no less, and then send him Chelsea, Felix and Dimitri back here. You will need to be sneaky otherwise Alice will see you or Edward will hear your thoughts. I won't have any other contact with you until Alec comes back to get me and I do not want you to reply or the Cullen's will know I have spoken to you._

_Regards,  
>Isabella of the Volturi<em>

I sealed the letter, wrote the address on the front, and put as many stamps as necessary on it plus the amount for express postage. I whispered Emmett's name under my breath and hoped he could hear me. I knew he did when I heard him practically bounce up the stairs into Esme's room.

"Yes Bella?" He asked, his smile wide and his eyes bright

"Isabella," I corrected him before continuing "Could you take this to the post office and express post it to Volterra castle?" I asked pleading with him

"Sure, uh, Isabella" he replied and took the letter from my hand before proceeding to bounce down the hall to the window and jumping out onto the grass below.

Now all I can do is wait.

**Fang: Vamp.**

**Me: *sleeping***

**Fang: Vamp!**

**Me: *still sleeping***

**Fang: VAMP!**

**Me: *wakes up* What?**

**Fang: The chapter is over**

**Me: Oh... ok**

**Fang: Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: Oh yea. I will be posting one key plot point on facebook tomorrow when I come home from the movies. I GOIN TO SEE BREAKING DAWN!**

**Fang: You know heaps of people have already seen it**

**Me: Dont give a damn. Okay so i will post that on Facebook along with a rating for BD. I wont put any spoilers in so don't worry bout that**

**Fang: By the way people we only have TWO friends on facebook so far... TWO**

**Me: yes my readers, you must add me.**

**Fang: By the way just so everyone knows, Vamp is an Auzzie**

**Me: And damn proud to be**

**Fang: But she is half British, on her dad's side.**

**Me: so when i refer to times and dates and events and such. I mean in Australia**

**Fang: This A/N is really long you know**

**Me: Yeah... I'm gonna have anouther nap *goes off to nap***

**Fang: *sigh***

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I am the worst author EVER! I am soooooo sorry for mot UDing, there has just been tonnes of stuff going on right now**

**Fang: Excuses I say!**

**Me: What! It's true and you know it.**

**Fang: Yeah. Trust me, I know it.**

**Me: Are you saying that I talk about it too much?**

**Fang: No, not at ALL.**

**Me: Don't use sarcasm with me, I am so not in the mood**

**Fang: Fine, but I am so using your phone later**

**Me: (eyeroll) Like everyone else doesn't**

**Fang: ... Touche...**

**Chapter 13**

I slept in Esme's room that night not leaving its confines for anything at all. Emmett and Rosalie both took turns in coming up and checking on me every ten or so minutes to assure themselves that I was still here and hadn't run off in their absence.

"_Tink"_ I heard a sound on the window, I decided to ignore it considering it was most likely just a tree branch hitting the window. "_Tink… Tink, Tink" _I heard the noise again. This time I sat up on the bed and turned to look out the window that made up the north wall of the room. "_Tink, Tink, Tink" _Came the sound right on cue, along with three small pebbles that I knew came from Esme's garden at the foot of the house.

I finally stood up and walked over to the large window, parting the heavy curtains more as I looked through the thin glass. I stood at the spot where the pebbles were hitting and saw a figure standing at the bottom of the window looking up at me.

"Alec?" I whispered even too low for the vampires on the floor below to hear me. I slid open one of the large glass panes and leaned out of the window, discovering that vampires never invested in fly screens in the process, to get a better look at the person. Yes, it was definitely Alec. It was Alec who I knew I loved, Alec who was a bloodthirsty vampire, Alec who was two days early.

Though I was mad at him for coming back two days early, I was thrilled to see him again. Looking down at him I realised he was already back in prefect shape and really didn't need another two day's rest. I held up a finger, gesturing for him to give me a minute, and walked quickly over to Esme's desk. Sitting down I grabbed some paper and a pen.

_You're early. Anyway I have to stay the night at the very least, and then a little longer in the morning. You can't come up, sorry but they will smell you if you do. But you can come up here at exactly 12:30 pm tomorrow; I will be waiting for you to get me the hell out of here._

_I love you,_

_Isabella_

I folded the note and added a wax seal so it had some weight to it, I got up and walked back to the window smiling at Alec when I saw him still standing there looking up at the window. I held up the note and tossed it out in his direction. He, of course, caught it with ease and opened it. I watched him as he read it, his face dropping a little but then he lit up as he neared the ending. When he finished reading the letter he quietly shoved it in his pocket and smiled up at me before walking over to the woods and running it, finding a hiding spot I assume.

I went back to bed, noting the time as I did so, and saw that there was about two minutes till Emmett comes up to check on me. I lay my head on the fluffy, unused, pillow and found myself falling asleep soon after.

In the morning I woke up at about 7:30 am and immediately had a shower, got dressed, and wet downstairs to eat. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Esme already cooking me breakfast, eggs and bacon with some sausage, one word, delicious. As I ate Esme sat beside me chatting about casual things like 'they have been feeding you right?' and 'Do they keep you cooped up?' I love Esme, don't get me wrong, but she becomes very attached to people. If I don't leave soon she will never let me go, I need to tell her, she was pretty much my second mother when I lived here and I doubt that will change in a hurry.

"Honey, you know you will always have a home here right" Esme whispered to me as I finished my food. Wait one second. I thought back to the day I left Forks, the day Alice finally replied to my emails.

**_Flashback_**

_. As I was packing I thought of where I could go when my thoughts where interrupted by the little ding coming from my computer that announced that I had a new email, I looked over at the screen to see who it was from when I saw the words NEW EMAIL: ALICE CULLEN written in huge red letters across the notification screen in the bottom left of the computer screen. Finally the words I hoped for every time I had a notification appeared, right when I wished they wouldn't. I opened the email and read though it a few times,_

Dear Bella,

We are all so super-duper sorry we left but you can't go anywhere other than your mothers place, or you can stay at Charlie's place, but I don't think that is your favourite option. Just so you know where you can't go I made a quick list:

Can't go to the Blacks' place- Paul would rip you to shreds in your sleep because he hates you  
>can't stay at the big house- we sold it, we aren't coming back<br>can't look for us- we will keep running

And that's all I thought of, if you come up with more ideas I will email to contradict them, so go live with your mother and move on Kay. We're doing this for you ya know.

Alice Cullen

**_End Flashback_**

Alice lied to me; she told me they had sold the house. I have no idea why I didn't remember that, why I even marched up to their front door if I knew, if not consciously, that they had moved away and sold the house.

"Esme, did you ever sell the house?" I asked not even looking at her, not wanting to guess that answer from her reaction,

"No dear. I doubt Carlisle will ever sell this house" She responded in her warm motherly tone. Alice had lied. More importantly, Alice had lied to _me_. I was Alice's sister, metaphorically, at the time and she had lied to me. I was furious. I was more than furious, I was fuming. I lept off the stool and ran up the stairs to Esme's room. As I sat down at the desk, again, I noted that it was 11:00am. I had one and a half hours left till I told Alec to come up.

After a few minutes of mental deliberation I decided to leave letters to everyone, including Alice and Edward.

**Me: Well there you go, Chapter 13**

**Fang: And because we are so nice, Chapter 14 (The letters) is up as well!**

**Me: Yes so click that little 'Next' button below**

**Fang: and since we dont know where the exact location of said button...**

**Me: We will put a whole bunch of arrows...**

**| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
> <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: See, told you it was here**

**Fang: See we never lie**

**Me+Fang: (exchange looks) (crack up laughing)**

**Me: Well, anyway. Enjoy the chapter**

_Dear Esme,_

_I hope you know I love you, if you don't know then you are either oblivious or stupid. I want you to know that I had to leave Forks, both times. If I knew you were still here when I left I certainly would have stayed with you, you are just like a mother to me and you always will be._

_I am going back to the Volturi. I am going back to be with Alec. I love him Esme, no matter what his job. I need you, most of all, to be okay with that. I need you to be okay with the fact that I am leaving you for him. Most of all I need you to accept that I am leaving your son for your enemy. _

_When I am gone I hope you will write to me, I will most likely become bored in that huge castle. If you still haven't figured out that I love you more than I could love anyone then I guess after reading this you will know. Don't shed one tear for me, whether it is an actual tear or just dry sobs; don't be upset that I could very well never see you again. I love you Esme._

_My deepest love,_

_Isabella_

By the time I had finished writing Esme's teary letter I was almost in tears. I folded the paper gently, wrote _Esme_ on the front, set it aside and moved on to the next heart shattering letter.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I want to tell you that I do not, nor have I ever, considered you as a bad person, let alone a horrible vampire. You are one of the most pure people I know and also one of the most giving. You give all of your time and effort into this family, your clients and your friends. You refuse to let anyone be upset over something you can control or change, which is why you are good person._

_I have to leave. I have to go back to the Volturi with Alec. I love him and he loves me, we can't be apart without our hearts shattering. You of all people in this family should know how that feels, how your heart shatters, how you need to get them back. In your case, how you can bring back those you hurt and killed._

_You need to keep helping people. Not just the people who come to you as a Doctor, but everyone you see. You can try to help them in some way. Don't give up on anything. No second father should._

_From the bottom of my beating heart,_

_Isabella_

I folded this letter faster than Esme's, but just as gently. I wrote _Carlisle _on the front and placed it beside Esme's letter to the side of my writing space. I still had five letters left, only three I really cared about, but still five left. I got a new piece of paper, noting that the time was now 11:20am; one hour and ten minutes till Alec comes.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_We may not have always gotten along. We may never have gotten along, but I still felt as though you cared about me, even just a tiny little bit. I always considered you as much of a sister as Alice was, and hopefully will be again. I know that your dislike for me is not as personal as I think; there is a specific reason behind your hatred for me, I just need to know what it is. _

_I need you to know that I am leaving to go back to the Volturi with Alec. I hope you don't hate me even more for not choosing your brother, but he isn't my true soul mate. If you ask Marcus who he thinks I have the strongest connection with he will say Alec, I know this because he has already told me. I love him just as much as you love Emmett; surely you can use your situation to relate to mine._

_Though you may never accept me as one of your family, I will always include you as a part of mine. You will always be that distant older sister to me, no matter what you do or say to me._

_Dearest regards,_

_Isabella_

I folded Rosalie's letter respectively, writing her name elegantly on the front showing my love and respect for her through the print, seeing as I could not show her through my own verbal words. I placed the letter quietly beside Carlisle's as I pulled out a fresh page to write another heart shattering letter.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I so hope you know I love you a whole heap Big Brother Bear. I will always love you as my big brother, nothing more, thankfully, and nothing less. Don't stop being your joking, fun loving and huggable self no matter what anyone says to you._

_Here is some advice I need to give you before I leave. When you jump the river, don't kill the forest. When you hug a human, they will snap if you squeeze too tight. Rosalie loves you, much more than she does her hair let me tell you. I love you no matter what you look like, who you are or where you are. You will forever and always be my big brother._

_If Rosalie hasn't told you by now, I am going back to Italy. I am going back to the Volturi. The only reason I am going back is to be with Alec, I love him like you love video games. I love Alec like you love Rosalie. Just keep that in mind and know I love you._

_Hopefully Forever,_

_Your little sister Isabella_

I took a little longer with Emmett's letter than the others, making sure there was nothing he could use as a dirty joke. I knew he would find something anyway but it never hut to check. I folded his letter up slowly and wrote _Emmett ;D_ on the front in printed letters. I sat there looking at the clock for a moment, once again taking note of the time, seeing it was 11:50am. 40 minutes left.

_Dear Jasper,_

_You have tried to kill me, several times, but I never blamed you for it. If there was ever a great need for me to blame anyone for you almost killing me I would blame Maria without blinking. Maria turned you and gave you the curse that is your bloodlust, she and her accomplices are the only ones to blame for anything you have done to hurt someone you cared about or didn't know. _

_Though I may not say it enough, I love you as my brother just as much as I love Emmett as my brother. I know you hardly speak to me but I know that is just because you are afraid what you say will harm me or one of your family members in some way, just know that I understand and you don't need to be afraid of hurting me anymore._

_I know that you still love Alice and I know Alice still loves you, even if she is currently out of her right mind. I know the both of you love each other just as I love Alec, not that I really need to tell you considering you would have already felt my feelings toward him. He is the reason I have left, to go back to Volterra and be with him forever as a vampire just as you are with Alice. _

_If you even for one tiny second think that this is your fault, that you drove me away, I will hunt you down and set you straight. My leaving was no one's fault; I left of my own free will to be with Alec. I do not love Edward, I'm not really sure I ever did, but I know for sure that I love Alec. If they try to come after me, help me and stop them from coming._

_Know that I love you,_

_Isabella_

I looked over Jasper's letter a few times before folding it and writing his name on the top, setting it with the others while I grabbed the next sheet of paper to start on Alice's letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_You lied to me. If you hadn't, I would have never left Forks to begin with. The only person you can really blame for that is yourself, and you know that too._

_I know you love Jasper more than you love your own life even. I also know that even if you are currently out of your right mind at the moment, I still love you as though you were my sister._

_I don't have any doubts you will know where I am headed; I have to tell you not to come after me. If you do follow after me I have an army of blood thirsty vampires that kind of want me to stay with them. _

_Try to get better, you have been in an asylum before and I know you can make yourself better. I also know that if you can't help yourself Carlisle will be more than willing to help you with anything you need, but you already know that too._

_Don't give up,_

_Isabella_

I re-read the short letter I would soon address to Alice and I cried. I am not afraid to admit that I cried, I cried because I was worried and I also felt upset that the shortest letter I have written was Alice's. I sighed heavily as I folded Alice's letter and wrote her name slowly on the front as I placed it carefully beside the others. I had one more letter to go. It was now 12:15, I had 15 minutes to write Edward's letter. I hesitantly grabbed a fresh sheet of paper to begin writing, here goes nothing.

_Dear Edward,_

_I feel sorry for you. I fell sorry that you cannot move on. I feel sorry that you will keep chasing after me even though you know more than well enough that I do not love you anymore._

_You know where I am going and I know you are smart enough to know that if you follow me you won't live to tell the tale. The Volturi want me to turn and they want to be the ones to turn me. The Volturi will keep me there once they have turned me and I know that perfectly well, I accept that to._

_I want to be with Alec, you know that too. I know that you don't want to accept the fact that I don't love you anymore but you have to. You and Alice both need to get yourself better, Alice can help you if you can't do it on your own. If Alice can't help you, you know Carlisle would do absolutely anything to help you get better, he loves you more that you know._

_I'm sorry,_

_Isabella._

I cried as soon as I put pen to paper and didn't stop until I finished and held the letter up to re-read it. I knew it was short but it said everything I needed to say and that's all I was worried about. I read the letter a few more times before folding it ever so slowly, writing his name three times slower, and putting it back on the desk. I stood from the desk chair and arranged the letters out on the desk in two rows, the top row had four and the bottom row had three.

I glanced over at the clock, it was 12: 28. I had two minutes. I grabbed the last few things I hadn't packed already and slung my bag over my shoulders. Looking around the room I said a silent goodbye to the Cullen's, I could very well never see them again.

"Isabella" I heard Alec say from the window wall. Time to go, finally.

**Me: I am too pooped to be funny right now**

**Fang: Ditto**

**Me: Hey, Guys we would like at least Five reveiws for THIS chapter before we post next**

**Fang: and not those ones that people send in EVERY chapter**

**Me: you know the ones that say the EXACT same thing each chapter**

**Fang: Yeah, those dont count**

**Me: the whole point of a reveiw is to say what you liked and what you didnt**

**Fang: So get reveiwing XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Me: I feel like a terd**

**Fang: You should**

**Me: It's your fault Fangalator**

**Fang: I know, but it's partially your fault**

**Me: Moving on. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in AGES but my life is very complicated right now**

**Fang: So much drama (twitches)**

**Me: and Fang has patiently sat through it all with me :D**

**Fang: Well not patiently, and not willingly for that matter either**

**Me: Close enough**

**Fang: Handcuffing me to you and making me sit on your spare computer chair is not even close to willingly**

**Me: Moving on. I know this chapter is short but its the best I have right now**

**Fang: The writers block doesn't help anything**

**Me: Well I hope this will satisfy you for now.**

I looked over that the desk where I had laid out the letters one more time before turning away to face Alec, who was now standing right in front of me.

"You ready?" He whispered softly into my ear

"As ready as I can be on such short notice" I replied just as quietly into his ear. I climbed onto Alec's back and slowly he walked over to the window that was still open and jumped out. As soon as Alec's feet left the ground I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to maintain my breathing as we plummeted toward the hard earth.

I felt the impact of feet hitting ground and reopened my eyes to see Alec looking back at me with his beautiful scarlet eyes. After a moment of silence he broke into a run in the direction of Jacob's house

"Alec, why are we going to Jacob's?" I yelled over the wind created by Alec's speed

"He is your best friend, he deserves a real goodbye" he replied and kept running through the thick woods. We reached the boarder and Alec stopped

"You aren't bound by the treaty Alec, you can go over there" I told him as I climbed off of his back to stand on my own two feet

"I know that, but I don't want to get on the wolves' bad side" Alec responded with a grin "Call him. Tell him to meet us here" he added and I pulled out my phone. Jake picked up on the first ring_,_

_"Bella?" _I heard Jacob's voice on the other end

"Yeah, it's me Jake. But I go by Isabella now" I responded and smiled to myself. Out of everyone here in Forks I missed Jacob the most, it felt so good to talk to him again

_"But you hate being called Isabella" _Jacob responded in a confused tone, I could see his brow furrowing in my mind

"Well now I like it. Anyway onto why I called you, can you meet me at the boarder?" I asked pleadingly, it almost sounded like I was begging I was so desperate

"Sure, usual spot?" He asked and I could tell he was grinning like a madman

"Naturally" I answered grinning as I imagined he would be

"Ok, see you in a few" Jake said quickly before hanging up the phone. I turned to look at Alec, who was watching my every movement with a smile

"What?" I asked after a minute of silent staring

"Nothing, it's just that you are very captivating" Alec said with a small smirk as he lent down to peck my lips quickly yet passionately.

Jacob showed up soon after, running up clad in his usual shorts and sneakers. He ran up to me and gave me a hug, a lingering one at that to which Alec gave a low growl. Once Jacob let go of me I stepped back and looked at him from head to toe

"Did you get taller again?" I asked looking him up and down double checking

"Yep, about a foot taller" Jake answered with a dazzling grin

"Well, there is something I have to tell you" I told him casting my eyes toward the ground. Jake's smile vanished and his face turned slightly worried

"What's wrong?" he asked, at this moment Jacob finally noticed Alec standing not too far behind me and pulled me away from him "why is he here?" Jacob asked not once letting his eyes stray from Alec's face

"Jacob it's okay, just relax. He is with me" I told him smiling up at Alec who in turn smiled back at me

"Why did you bring an insane vampire killing machine to Forks?" Jake asked finally looking back down to me with his eyebrows raised and his voice going up about half an octave

"Because he is my ride out of here, that's what I was trying to tell you. I'm leaving Forks, for good" I told him looking down again but keeping my voice raised so I wouldn't have to repeat it

"You are leaving Forks with _him_?" Jacob asked with disgust as he glared daggers at Alec who backed off closer to the tree line

"Yes I am" I said confidently looking back up to his face.

"One question. _Why_?" Jake asked partially in shock from my answer

"Because I am joining the Guard" I said bluntly "and because I love him" I finished looking back at Alec as he began to walk up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso and pressing his lips to my head affectionately. I looked back at Jake and saw that his entire form was shaking. He was transforming. And we were standing right in front of him.

**Me: I hope my writers block didn't show through**

**Fang: Its no worse than your usual writing**

**Me: (whacks with fish) don't start with me Fangalishious**

**Fang: I is sorry**

**Me: I knows :D**

**Fang: In other news**

**Me: The reviews where much better**

**Fang: but not as good as they can be**

**Me: I mean its great that you love the story**

**Fang: But _what_ do you love?**

**Me: and what don't you like?**

**Fang: lets try and have better reviews this time :D**

**Me: YAY! :D anyway, I will update as soon as things start to calm down a little more. Sorry again for all the waiting**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Me: Hey everyone**

**Fang: Vamp feels bad, just a little FYI there**

**Me: I feel terrible about making you all wait so long, and I feel worse because this chapter is crappy**

**Fang: Vamp is currently suffering from writers block, as she has been for the past month**

**Me: Stupid holidays are making my brain lazy**

**Fang: It'll be all over in 19 days **

**Me: Thank god, I don't like more than three weeks of Holidays. Yet I hate going to school... go figure**

**Fang: ANYWAY! i hope you find something interesting in this dribble we call a chapter**

I watched as Jacob's body shook harder as he tried to step back further from Alec and I. Alec finally looked down at me as he realised what was happening to Jake. I felt Alec grab onto my waist as he pulled me out of the way right as Jake phased into his giant russet wolf form, landing right where I was previously standing.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly making sure he was calmer now that he had phased. I got a huff in response as Jacob turned his huge head too look at me, his expression was still angry as it was when he was in human form. "Jacob I'm sorry, but I am the one who chooses my future. Me. Not you, or Billy, or Charlie, or anyone. Just me, and this is the future I choose. Like it or not we are going back to Volterra tonight and I wanted to give you one final goodbye, considering I may never see you again" I finished as I small tear escaped my eye, a tear as big as a golf ball came from Jacob's large eye as well before he turned and trotted off into the forest.

"You okay?" Alec asked from behind me as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. I turned my head to look at him and shook it before I turned back the way we came and began walking back to Volterra. I made it about half a mile before I felt Alec come up behind me and pick me up before he began running back home to Italy.

I must have fallen asleep on the trip to Volterra because the last thing I remember was running through the forests of Seattle and I have just woken up in my bed back at the Volturi castle, surrounded in my mountain of pillows as I usually would on any other morning.

"Hey, you're awake" Alec said softly as he walked through the open doorway of my bedroom

"Yeah, I fell asleep on you didn't I?" I asked as he strode over and sat on the end of my humongous bed

"Yeah, about halfway you dozed off" He replied with a slight chuckle toward the end. I sat up straighter as I saw Heidi walk into the room carrying my breakfast tray

"Good morning sunshine" She said with a smile as she directly handed me my tray, as opposed to laying it on the bedside as she usually would in the mornings.

"Hey Heidi" I replied in a much sleepier voice than her bell like one

"How was the nap?" Heidi asked with a wink which caused a light blush to spread over my cheeks as I glanced at Alec who smiled at my shy reaction

"It was fine thank you" I answered, Heidi giggled a little and turned on her heels to face the door before casually walking out into the hallway. I heard another chuckle come from Alec as I put my tray on the bedside since I most likely wouldn't eat much of it before it went cold. "What's so funny?" I asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"You are adorable when you are shy" Alec answered with a small smile. I got out from under the covers and crawled over to him at the end of the bed and rested my elbows on his left leg, placing my chin on my palms and looking up at his face.

"And you are adorable when you are all Mr. big buff vampire guy" I pointed out in a factual tone

"Mr. big buff vampire guy?" Alec questioned with a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips

"When you act all big and protective; like when Jane is in the room for example" I explained as Alec gave a low growl, obviously remembering the last time I was in a room with Jane "too bad that won't happen often" I said with a very over exaggerated sad face pout to which Alec laughed at, which was my exact goal or at least any reaction other than growling.

"Your face is so cute. That is not the Isabella I know and love, you hate being the cutest thing on earth" Alec said, still laughing, and pulled my face up to his for a kiss. "I love you Isabella" Alec whispered as we broke the kiss

"As I love you Alec" I whispered back and sat up before crawling back to nibble on my breakfast that was getting colder by the minute. Alec shook his head with a short chuckle before getting up and walking out the door, to get changed I'm assuming.

After I ate a few pieces of toast and bacon I got out of bed and decided to take a shower because I knew I would stink after going shower less for a day or two. The warm water felt great on my skin and it was so nice to have clean hair again, so great I didn't notice that I was in the shower for almost two hours. I finally noticed when I heard a knock at the door followed by Chelsea calling out:

"Isabella? Are you _still _in the shower? I'm sure after two hours you would be clean enough", after I heard what she said my eyes flew open and I grabbed my towel, drying myself as quickly as I could, dressing just as quickly.

"Hey Chelsea, what's up?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom and sank my prune feet into the soft carpet

"Alec suggested that Heidi and I should take you out for a girls night" Chelsea told me. God almighty help me out here.

**Me: Well I hope you found something good in that pile of bore**

**Fang: *sleeping***

**Me: Fang wake up**

**Fang: *still sleeping, and snoring***

**Me: Fang wake up!**

**Fang: *still snoring away***

**Me: FANG WAKE UP!**

**Fang: *the snoring has not ceased* **

**Me: *thinky thinky thinky* FANG, IGGY MADE BACON!**

**Fang: Bacon?**

**Me: Good your awake, just in time to say good bye for the chapter**

**Fang: Where is the bacon?**

**Me: Nowhere**

**Fang: Goodnight *falls asleep again***

**Me: He's useless**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Me: OH MY GOD!**

**Fang: Hi, it's okay, we're alive, you can breath again**

**Me: I feel so so so so so so so so so so so so so **so so so so so so so so so so so so s-****

****Fang: THEY GET IT!****

****Me: -o so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long. ****

****Fang: She thought this would be a nice Valentines gift for you all****

**Me: I thought that even though I didn't get nuthin you guys **shouldn't** have to suffer**

**Fang: You've never had a Valentine get over it**

**Me: Whatever, I had a great day at school though. No classes, just a carnival for the whole school day**

**Fang: I just chilled with the Tea Cup ride guy**

**Me: Yes, my school gets a tea cup ride and yes, lots of people went on it**

**Fang: Only girls **

**Me: That's most likely because it's an all girls school Fang**

**Fang:... Right**

**Me: Well anyway, I hope this begins to make up for my long absence. I will try to update more often from now on**

**Fang: We know you wont**

**Me: Like I said: I will TRY. i never said I'd succed**

**Fang: *eyeroll***

**Me: *hits with fish***

"But Chels-" I began to complain again when I suddenly felt one long cold finger on my lips, then I finally registered that it was Chelsea looking down at me with her bright crimson eyes and fierce expression.

"No Isabella. You are coming whether you like it or not, you know Heidi and I can force you if you don't come of your own free will" She said with a small mocking smile as if she knew I would give in to her hell bent mission to take me out on a girls night.

"Fine, you can force me to go but you can't force me to like it" I muttered knowing she could hear me, my thoughts where confirmed when I heard her laugh,

"I promise you, if you don't enjoy yourself tonight I'll never take you on a girl's night again." Chelsea promised with a grin. No more girls' nights? I'd be stupid not to accept her offer.

"Done deal my friend. Done. Deal" I smiled and turned to my oversized wardrobe, "Okay, I need a fasionista's help with this one… What do I wear?" I asked hesitantly as I turned back to Chelsea who looked like a deer in the headlights, to be honest her face was completely priceless and I wished I had a camera so I could show Alec. I almost fell over in hysterics as I saw Chelsea struggle to talk, after a few moments of stuttering over words that wouldn't form Chelsea finally got her words out,

"You are _letting_ me dress you… as in _willingly_?" she asked, her face still had the whole deer in the headlights expression though. I closed my eyes a moment and took a deep breath knowing that if I said no she would still do it anyway and if I said yes she would go into a fashion frenzy and she would never let me live it down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

"Yes." I hissed out through my teeth and opened my eyes just in time to see a blur rush into my oversized closet, Chelsea and fashion go together like beavers and wood. I stood motionless for about half a minute before Chelsea rushed out of the closet with four complete outfits. One was dark blue, but not quite navy, skinny jeans with a poufy white top and high heel boots. I looked to Chelsea as I saw the boots

"You know I can barely walk in a straight line _without_ heels, can you find something flat footed?" I looked over the rest of the shoes and notices they were all heels "For all of the outfits please" Chelsea's smile lowered I tiny bit but instantly went straight back to normal when an idea popped into her head, grabbing the three pairs of shoes she ran into the closet and came out with one pair of black flat footed boots that looked a little like Uggs but there was no padding inside, the sole wasn't so thick and it was a little more of a tight fit but the material and height where pretty much the same.

"These will go with all three outfits I laid out. They better?" She asked, her smile not faltering once, I smiled and nodded my head as I went back to looking over the outfits she wanted me to choose from. He second outfit was a pair of blue boot legged jeans accompanied by a forest green tank and a black mini leather jacket. I moved my eyes to the third and laid out on the bed was the best of the three outfits, it was a simple Scarlet dress that came down just below the knee, the straps where fairly thick and the skirt puffing up just a little, it was accessorised with a thin black belt as well as the same mini leather jacket from the previous outfit. I may not be a dress person but I loved it instantly, I may have loved the dress because of the colour, the same colour of Alec's perfect eyes.

"So what's the verdict?" Chelsea asked but I knew that she didn't really have to ask since she saw my reaction to the dress. I looked at her with a look that clearly stated 'do you really have to ask?' "I knew you'd love it but I wanted to give you a variety" she grinned and moved to put the other outfits away. Once Chelsea came back she had a towel in hand, and a few seconds later, a small bundle of neatly folded clothes that were previously on the bed.

"I take it you want me to have a shower?" I asked, Chelsea nodded and pointed to the door giving me a clear message that said 'hop to it'. I laughed as I took the towel and the clothes from Chelsea and grabbed the boots off of the bed.

After my shower I got changed into the dress and stepped out of the bathroom to find Chelsea lying on the bed reading my book. "So did I make the right choice?" I asked Chelsea who put the book down on the side table and walked over to me. Chelsea looked me up and down before walking around me in a circle and stopping sharply when she got back to where the circle began.

"It's perfect" She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. "Now I need to get ready and go find Heidi. Stay here and we'll come get you" Chelsea told me before she ran to her room to get ready. I sighed softly and lied down on my bed and continued reading my book that Chelsea borrowed while I showered and changed.

"You look amazing" a voice said from the doorway. I shot up and looked at the intruder to find that it was Alec leaning on the door frame.

"You can thank yourself that I'm wearing this, you suggested the girl's night" I told Alec with a smile as I got up and walked to the door to hug him.

"So I did" He said with a smile as he leant down to plant a kiss on my cheek, I returned the gesture with a kiss to his lips. I didn't realise I was so lost in kissing Alec till I heard a small polite cough come from behind me. I spun on my heel to see Heidi and Chelsea standing in the hallway smiling at me

"I hate to break you two up but we have places to get to" Heidi said as she walked towards us and grabbed my hand lightly "I have to steal your girlfriend for a bit Alec" she said as she tugged me towards her partner in crime, Chelsea.

"That's fine; just make sure you bring her back" Alec said with a smile as he waved good bye and rushed into his room

"Okay" Chelsea said clapping her hands together ", let's get going" She finished with a smile. Maybe this will be fun.

**Me: I hope that was good, I wrote this over three weeks so it may not makes complete sense**

**Fang: Not to mention the constant interruptions and week long writers block**

**Me: Yeah those too. But I finished and now you can read it **

**Fang: All you had to do to get rid of your writers block was talk to ******

**Me: Yup**

**Fang: But sometimes your conversations with **** aren't very inspireing**

**Me: I don't care, I still like talking to ******

**Fang: Well that's all the awesomeness we have for today**

**Me: I hope you had a good Valentines day**

**Fang: You know its 10:45 now**

**Me: I know, I'm going to bed **

**Fang: Good coz I don't want to get slapped when I wake you up tomorrow**

**Me: he he he**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Me: I feel so terrible**

**Fang: You should, I kept reminding you 'Update your fic. Update your fic' but NOOOO ONE listens to the bird boy**

**Me: Well when you look like a shadow you tend to be ignored **

**Fang: ...*speechless*...**

**Me: I win!**

**Fang: Okay so we FINALLY updated, but you cant blame us**

**Me: I've had 9 assignments in the past 9 weeks, not to mention assesments and tests**

**Fang: It's been hectic**

**Me: and, this may shock some of you, I do have a social life **

**Fang: Now we will pause so you can gape like a fish at this shocking fact**

**Me...**

**Fang:...**

**Me:...**

**Fang:...**

**Me: Speaking of fish, *smacks with fish***

**Fang: What was that for?**

**Me:... I don't know...**

**Fang: Whatever. Well you can owe this update to Babysis64 and xelacy, they reveiwed and got Vamp back on her feet**

**Me: Let's all cheer them on, WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WO-**

**Fang: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Fine, enjoy the chapter**

Chelsea and Heidi glided down the halls in their 5 inch heels; I looked like I was waddling compared to those two and their graceful vampire movements. We got in the elevator and rode down to the lobby; we didn't need to take the sewer because it was night.

"Good evening Miss Chelsea, Miss Heidi and Miss Isabella" Gianna said as she stood behind her desk and bowed her head ever so slightly

"Good evening to you too Gianna" Chelsea and Heidi responded in unison as they continued on their way to the main doors.

Once we were outside I finally had a proper look at what they were wearing. Heidi was decked out in a jade green dress that stopped just halfway down her calf; there was a large black bow around her waist that draped all but a few inches above the bottom edge of the skirt. The dress was strapless, like most other dresses Heidi owns, and she had a mini jacket on like mine only hers was white cashmere. Heidi's heels where black with a 4 inch white heel.

Chelsea was a little more covered in a knee length purple dress with a black ribbon under the bust, the skirt was at least three shades darker than the upper part of the dress. Chelsea's shoes where just like Heidi's only the heel was all black instead of white.

"Okay so we're going to hit this little club I know a few streets over called _The Raven's Wing, _I've been there a few time's and it is awesome" Chelsea almost squealed as she began leading us to the nightclub.

"Isn't that the most popular pick up point in the city?" Heidi asked as we turned a corner onto a cobblestone street. There was barely anyone out right now, a few teens here and there but I expected that anyway.

"Oh, yeah, I thought maybe you'd find that interesting" Chelsea replied and we all laughed, a few heads turned our way in curiosity as we continued laughing while walking down the street.

"Well I wouldn't mind that but what about you two?" Heidi asked looking pointedly at me considering I was the only one in a relationship out of the three of us

"I can protect myself and I'll hang around Isabella to protect her, we'll all be together anyway… well unless some guy comes along and whisks you away" Chelsea pointed out which triggered another round of laughs and curious glances from passer-by's

"I think we will be fine" I said once the laughing had ceased. We continued walking down the street and made another turn and I could faintly hear music close by and once we turned the last corner it got much louder. I could see the line to get in go around the corner at the end of the street opposite us. "How the hell are we getting in before 6 in the morning?" I asked Chelsea as we slowly approached the line.

"Like this" was her reply, I still had no clue as to what she was doing until I saw her turn straight to the front of the line." Volturi, VIP" Chelsea said to the bouncer and he flipped through his list. After a moment he nodded and unclipped the velvet rope to let us pass through into the club.

"You got us on the VIP list? How?" I asked in disbelief, laughing as I walked down the entry hallway.

"Aro has us on every VIP list in the city, we can get in anywhere" Heidi shouted over the music as we made the final turn into the main area of the club. I looked around at the massive space filled with people; people dancing, people drinking, people talking, people… Making out? I looked back to Chelsea,

"Please tell me you're staying by my side" I said to her as I noticed Heidi walking off toward the sea of bodies, I didn't have to shout much considering she'd hear me even if I whispered no matter how loud the music was. We walked around the club for a while, just looking at the crowd and seeing the different kinds of people around. I saw several couples dancing and even more large groups of friends as well as a few people hanging around the walls or the bar just chatting over the music.

"You look like you've never been to a club before" Chelsea said from her place by my side, I looked up at her with a look that said 'am I that obvious?' "You haven't, have you?" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at her as she gushed about how I never got out enough with 'that jerk of a vampire' around.

I decided Chelsea was in a faraway enough state that it wouldn't make me any safer whether I was around her or not so I decided to explore the club in more detail. I walked through the fray of dancing drunken teens and young adults as I made my way slowly to the out crowd who were lounging around along the walls, simply observing the situation. Once I finally made it to the outer areas of the club I leaned against the wall and looked around more, firstly noticing Chelsea was still talking to herself and secondly noticing Heidi surrounded by what seemed like a fifth of the men in the club.

"Hey there pretty thing" I heard a voice call from near-by. Upon turning my head I realised there were four men standing there just looking at me. The men looked like they were in their late 20's maybe early 30's but wither way they looked far too old to be hitting on an 18 year-old.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly as though saying 'what the hell did you just say to me?'

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked leaning into my ear and whispering "Hey there pretty thing" He moved his mouth a little too close to my ear for my liking and I shoved his face away. I attempted to turn and run back to Chelsea but I felt two pairs of hands holding my wrists back, enabling any safe movement whatsoever.

"Let go" I all but shouted in a hard, steel voice. The head guy came and stood in front of me once again and looked at me with a look that was not drunk but hardly sober either.

"Look beautiful. We have booked a room and we got to use it or lose it, care to join us?" He smirked as his comrade's began to push me forwards; towards the staircase that led to rooms. Rooms everyone knew of but hardly ever bothered to use.

"No. I wouldn't care to join you now just tell your buddies to let me the hell go" I almost screamed praying that either Chelsea or Heidi would hear me and help me out.

"Like that would happen, why would we waste such a pretty little thing?" The guy said, his smirk widening at my failed attempts to break free of the hands that bound my wrists. I was pushed forward once more and I was about one shove away from the stairs. "C'mon guys, don't bother shoving it, just pick the thing up" Their leader said. I was an _it_? That's all I was to them, a victim, an object. Something that was vulnerable. Now I wish I didn't move away from Chelsea. One of the guys holding my wrists picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he began to climb the stairs,

"NO!" I screamed "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" but no one could hear my cries for help over the roar of the music and the chatter of the people milling about the club.

"Mitus, shut that thing up" The head guy called down to the man following behind what's-his-face who was carrying me

"Sure thing Barieon" Mitus said and tore a part of his sleeve off to use as a gag. Mitus kept walking as he shoved the gag in my mouth, once he tied the cloth I knew I was doomed to whatever torture these guys had in mind. I sure as hell didn't like it, but I had no choice but to accept it.

**Me: There you go**

**Fang: You love cliffhangers**

**Me: Noooooo, reallllyyyy?**

**Fang: Sarcasm doesn't work when you type**

**Me: Yes it does**

**Fang: No it doesn't**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: Nah**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: Nah**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: Nah**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: Nah**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fang: Nah**

**Me: Nah**

**Fang: Yeah**

**Me: I WIN!**

**Fang: *facepalm***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Me: Hey everyone**

**Fang: Hi**

**Me: Oh just ignore him, he's in a sour mood because i pulled an April Fools prank **

**Fang: I hate you**

**Me: What's that Fangles? You love me? Oh I love you too buddy. Anyway I am trying to update faster and the Holidays start in four days to its your lucky month**

**Fang: It's not mine**

**Me: Oh you are such a sour puss, it's just a little wash out dye**

**Fang: BUT IT IS PINK!**

**Me: If you haven't caught on I replaced Fang's shampoo with wash out pink dye**

**Fang: It lasts a whole month**

**Me: His hair looks like fairy floss, it looks delicious**

**Fang: Just get on with the stupid chapter**

**Me: Enjoy *Poke's Fang's pink hair***

**Fang: STOP IT! **

I kept my mouth shut as I was dragged up the stairs. I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the constant bobbing as Mr. no name walked up the, strangely long, flight of stairs.

"Well now we can have some fun" Mitus said from behind my carrier as I heard Barieon open a door. I stiffened at the sound. I knew what the room was for and I didn't particularly want to go in with these three brutes.

"Oi, Nathan. Put that thing on the bed" Barieon commanded my carrier who all but threw me at the big bed in the middle of the dark room. "Now little miss. You will not scream. You will not run. And after, you will not squeal on us. You got that?" Barieon asked me from somewhere in the room.

"He asked you a question" Nathan pointed out harshly from behind the bed head when I didn't respond.

"Yes. I understand" I answered finally before I felt hands on my shoulders. I assumed it was Nathan considering he was behind me last he spoke. The hands held me against the headboard and restrained any movement from my arms, which have now gone numb. I felt two more hands grip my waist, pinning me to the mattress, the hands moved from my waist to my back, or more specifically my dress zipper. As the hand pulled down the zipper I knew I was doomed, no one could help me now and no one knows where I am. Once they unzipped the dress it was tugged off.

"Now lovely, remember what I said okay? Not a word or a sound" Barieon reminded me, he obviously didn't expect a responses since he immediately moved his disgusting mouth to my neck. I tried to move my neck away but Nathan's hands restricted any movement so I had to endure Barieon sucking on my neck to the point of pain. I tried to close my eyes and block it all out but it didn't seem to be working. I could still feel Barieon sucking on my neck and running his hands down my sides. Suddenly I heard a huge bang and the room filled with light.

"Get. Off. Her. Now" A man said in the doorway, apparently he looked pretty darn fierce since all three of the guys got off me in an instant and bolted which allowed me to cover myself up and sit up properly. When I saw who was at the door my jaw dropped.

"Alec?" I asked for confirmation from the man in the doorway. He turned back to me at the sound of my voice.

"Isabella, are you okay? Did they do anything? Why weren't you with Chelsea? Where is Chelsea? Where is Heidi? How did they manage to grab you? Why didn't you call for help? Are you ok-" I cut Alec's question assault with a short, but sweet, kiss.

"I'm fine, no, she was in chatter box land and I walked off, she's downstairs somewhere, so is Heidi, they threw me over their shoulders, I did and again, yes I am fine" I smiled answering all his questions. He sighed and enveloped me in a hug that made me think he was never going to let go.

"I'm just glad I made it here in time" He said as he nuzzled my neck protectively.

"Why were you here?" I asked in complete confusion since I thought he wanted me to get some quality girl time.

"I was out scouting around the castle and I could hear you screaming, so I ran as fast as I could" He told me,

"How did you hear me all the way from the castle?" I asked in amazement, I know vampires had amazing hearing but not that good

"I don't know, I didn't question it I just ran" Alec said with a smile on his face. I pulled him closer and held him tighter, so glad that he came and yet so freaked out how he could possibly have heard me. We sat in the dimly lit room for what felt like hours until we heard Chelsea and Heidi coming up the stairs.

"Isabella! I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking going off into space like that, are you okay?" Chelsea asked before she was even through the door. She came to hug me but Alec stood in her way.

"I trusted you to look after her; I knew Heidi would go off to mingle but you? I thought you had the sense to watch out for her, especially around this place. She is not going out with you two again; I might as well just throw her to Jane!" Alec raged. I got up from the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, I used my other hand to keep the sheet around my body.

"It's not all her fault Alec, I walked off" I pointed out.

"But if she had been focusing she would have noticed and followed you" Alec growled out as he glared at Chelsea who had now retreated behind Heidi.

"Look we need to get out of here so how about I get dressed and we talk back at the castle, okay" I suggested, Alec nodded and without a word he walked out of the room, pulling Heidi and Chelsea along with him. I found my dress on the floor beside the bed with no damage done to it thank God. I pulled on the dress and walked out of the room to find Alec glaring down and Chelsea and Heidi against a wall.

"Alec stop it, you can grill them later, right now I just want to get home" I chided Alec as I ran over to the trio of deadly, angry, protective beings. Alec backed up without a sound and grabbed my hand softly, leading me out of the club. Once we made it back to the castle Alec picked me up and ran to the throne room.

"Aro" was all he said when he opened the giant wooden doors .

"Alec? Isabella? What are you doing here?" Aro asked from his throne where he appeared to be reading a book.

"Chelsea almost got Isabella…" Alec trailed off and closed his eyes, he couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes Alec?" Aro prodded gently.

"SHE ALMOST GOT ISABELLA RAPED!" Alec shouted at the leaders. I stiffened for several reasons, one; hearing the word made it all the more real, two; Alec just shouted at the leaders of the Vampiric world, and three; Alec's expression was terrifying and I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"What?" Aro asked in a calm outrage, his eyes flickering with some kind of emotion that was not quite anger but not far off it either. "What happened?" He asked with his eyes closed and head downcast. Alec explained the details he had gathered word for word while I just stood next to him in a daze, not registering much as I relived everything Alec was saying. "Is this all true Isabella, my dear?" Aro asked with sympathy and concern,

"Yes" Was all I responded with but I didn't make any eye contact nor did my expression of shock falter.

"Aro she needs to be turned early, please, I am begging you to help me protect her" Alec pleaded with Aro. I wasn't ready to turn but I wasn't ready to be attacked like that again.

"I am sorry Alec but I must refuse. However we can put her into combat training, obviously away from the newborns" Aro suggested to Alec. After a few minutes of mulling it over, Alec agreed to Aro's plan and offered himself to be my instructor. "Superb," Aro smiled at us "You begin in the morning Isabella, be prepared" and with Aro's final word I was swept away to my bedroom.

"Thankyou Alec, for not killing anyone in there" I smiled as he lay me down on my mattress.

"If I went into a rage I would be able to restrain myself from hurting you too, I would never do that" Alec responded as he tucked me in. I finally realised how tired I was and fell asleep instantly to the soft stroking of Alec's hand running through my hair.

**Me: I hoped you like it, now I'm going to go be nice to Fang and make sushi**

**Fang: SWEET SUSHI LORD I PRAISE YOU!**

**Me: Good Fangles, TO THE KITCHEN!**

**NOTE: I am so happy that I still have readers and thank you to everyone who is still reading my story. I am so sorry for the long update waits and I am seriously trotting to do better but school is being a pain.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Me: *Hiding behind my desk* Heeeeey guys... I'm not dead, and hopefully i wont be soon**

**Fang: *Yanks Vamp out of hiding* No she's not dead but have at her, i want out**

**Me: Someone's still jealous**

**Fang: I am NOT jealous**

**Me: Pssh yeah right. Anyway i feel like with such a long haitus i need some form of excuse so here's what ive been up to:**

**- Year nine exams are a bitch**

**- Flipping out about next year**

**- Annoying the shit out of Fang**

**- Freaking about my grades**

**- Working on my very own novel (Only six chapters down, about 30,000 words just fyi)**

**- I got maself a boyfriend (Which fang is jealous about. Fang: I AM NOT. Me: He so is)**

**- Being all self pittying and depressed like**

**- Annoying the shit out of Fang**

**- Friend tried to commit suicide**

**- My absolute number one best friend ever is moving schools and so is one of my other besties**

**- I have a new little foster sister (WHO IS SOOOOO CUTE!)**

**- Annoying the shit out of Fang**

**- Trying to think of what the heck i should write about next**

**- Working out the definate plot to this wonderful fic**

**- Annoying the shit out of Fang**

**- Reading relentlessly**

**- Annoying the shit out of Fang**

**Me: I think that's it, so you can see i havnt just crawled away and done nothing, ive been busy**

**Fang: You put annoying the shit out of Fang in there five times...**

**Me: Was there not a lot of annoying?**

**Fang: Point**

**Me: Well yeah, theres why. Anyway there was one other thing, im getting into my hidden music fanatic self, which i am LOVING, i have gone full on nerd for Green Day instead of half nerd, i have a band crush on Brendon Urie (look him up if you dont know him)**

**Fang: Please don't, all i hear all day is 'Brendon Fucking Urie' from Vamp**

**Me: BUT HE'S BRENDON FUCKING URIE!**

**Fang: see**

**Me: well anyway im going to shut up and let you get with the reading.**

I woke later than I usually would to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting towards my face. I opened my eyes and saw Alec standing beside me with a tray of food, obviously meant to be my breakfast.

"What time is it?" I asked, knowing it was sometime after 8

"About quarter to 9" Alec replied, placing the tray gently on my side table and rearranging my pillows so I could sit up better

"Thankyou" I smiled at him. Alec passed me the tray and returned to his place on the other side of the bed. As I smelt the tray had a large plate on it with a mountain of scrambled eggs and a smaller pile of bacon, there was a glass of orange juice sitting on the side table as well.

"I made it, it may not be the best but it's better than anything the other elites can cook" Alec laughed. I ate my food, which was surprisingly well cooked for a vampire. "On a scale of 1 to 10 where do I rank on the cooking front?"

"I'd have to give you a well-deserved 11" I laughed and slid back down under the covers. I closed my eyes and intended on going back to sleep, even after a full night I am surprisingly tired. Alec leaned over me, his chest pressing onto my back, one arm in front of me, holding him up.

"You do remember you have training today" He whispered in my ear. My eyes flew open and I groaned.

"Now?" I asked, turning so my face was in the pillows.

"Well after you have a shower and get your gear on then yes" Alec said and rushed around to my side of the bed, lifting me from the mattress.

"You do know I have legs right, you don't have to carry me everywhere" I laughed. Alec set me on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"Go shower, I'll get you some training gear" Alec told me and rushed from the room.

"For you, the first and foremost rule in fighting is: don't hurt yourself" Felix joked when my instruction began. My instructors were Felix, Dimitri, Alec and Heidi. Jane would be my instructor but, for my own safety, Aro thought Heidi was a better choice. I have to agree with him on this one.

"I'm sure after a few weeks Isabella can fight without nailing herself." Dimitri called from one of the back corners where he was messing around with some training dummies which now looked more like an explosion of straw, fluff, material of some sort and metal frames. Good thing they have two rooms filled with those things or there would be none left for the trainee's to work with.

"Still, it's a rule, okay well you can start off with Alec today, he usually specialises in power training but out of the four of us he's the best at evasive strategies so there you go" Felix told me and went to do god knows what in one of the other corners in the room.

"You ready?" Alex asked from behind, scaring me half to death.

"You'd think living in a castle full of vampires would mean I'm used to the speed and the sneaking up on me but nope, you still scare the crap out of me every time." I laughed

"Stand straight up like this" Alec demonstrated the stance that was pretty much just to stand as straight as possible but still loose and relaxed. "I'll throw a few light hits your way, all you have to do is keep your feet on the ground as they are and avoid getting hit. You ready?" He asked. I nodded and my training began.

"Ow" I complained after I got hit for the fifty millionth time in a row.

"You're not loose enough, I'm keeping my speed human but you're keeping your speed at turtle" Alec commented. "You go at me, try and land a hit on me, I'll keep my speed human" He said and got into the stance that I had been in for about 20 minutes straight. I threw punches and kicks and just lashing out at him wildly. True to his word he kept his speed human but he never got hit, not once. I picked up on how he was doing it. Alec could see when I shifted my weight to a different foot and therefore expected a blow from the other side, it's all anticipation I suppose.

"That is pretty awesome" I muttered to myself though I may as well have screamed it to the heavens, any vampire in a half a mile radius probably heard me. Alec smirked at me and tried giving me a few good points to focus on rather than criticize all of my negatives.

"You ready to go again?" Alec asked after ten minutes of drills practicing how to shift my weight differently than to how I was going to attack; I think I got it down pretty well.

"Oh yeah" I felt much more confident now. Alec and I started circling, I started on the defence, blocking his hits. Well really I was trying to block him, he was hard to predict, but I got most of the blocks right. I took a step forward, making Alec step back in response. I shifted my weight onto my left foot and winded back my right fist with a smirk, he wouldn't see this coming. I dropped down and spun on the balls of my left foot, my right leg sticking out and, finally, getting a hit on Alec. As I hoped Alec didn't see my attack coming and let out a small shriek as he fell forward; right on top of me.

"Nice work" Alec's face was barely half an inch from mine when he praised my sneaky work.

"I like to think so" I returned his compliment. I was panting from the training session, that and having a vampire practically body slam you tends to wind you a little bit. I was watching Alec's eyes closely, watching the bright red colour flow through them as if his irises were formed from the very blood he drank.

"As much as I am enjoying watching you two flirt, I want a turn with the newbie" Dimitri interrupted. Alec rolled his eyes and jumped off of me. I grabbed the hand Alec stuck out for me and pulled myself off the floor. Dimitri dragged me over to some fresh dummies in the previous dummies' corner that he managed to clean up.

"So what do you specialise in?" I asked him, though I suppose it was a dumb question.

"Offence my dear Isabella, offence" Dimitri grinned. I laughed a little and we got stuck into it. Dimitri was a great teacher, though I suppose Alec gave me some material to work with already so I wasn't a stranger to offence. We went through some simple moves, the basic punching and kicking variety. I could always see Alec somewhere in my peripheral vision and he knew it too, I could see the smirk that was plastered to his face, widening by the minute.

"Oof" I landed flat on my back on the ground. Dimitri was a great teacher, but he needed to slow the heck down, he was using his speed, not human speed.

"For a human, you did good Izzy" I laughed and got off the ground. Again. Dimitri called Heidi over to take over the training. I could still see Alec grinning in the corner of my eye.

"Now my dear, we shall work on your speed and strength. Both humans _and_ vampires can get belter at both with practice" Heidi started. I listened to a short lecture about what exercises are best for speed and strength and then we went over the drills, all the while Alec was smiling in the corner. Heidi was the best teacher of the lot, patient, slow, calm and helpful, but she wasn't as fun as my previous instructors, not sure about Felix though.

"I think I shaved off an extra second there" I inferred from the stopwatch in Heidi's hand.

"Well done my young grasshopper" Heidi complimented and whistled to Felix in the other room to come and train me.

"Nice work" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. It was Alec, of course.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Didn't Dimitri already scold you for flirting during training?" Felix boomed from behind me, making me jump again. It's going to take me a while to get over their speed.

"Shut up Felix, what are you teaching me?" I asked. Felix's reply was tossing a sword at me, stupid of him. Alec jumped in and caught it, shooting daggers at Felix as he handed me the sword.

"If there is even a scratch on her, you're dead" Alec warned his comrade before marching back to his stretch of wall.

"Grumpy" Felix mumbled, "Anyway, I am your weapons guy. Yeah vampires prefer to fight hand to hand but there's just something about the sound of two swords hitting each other that has always drawn me in. Plus, no one said we couldn't fight dirty and use weaponry" Felix joked. The weapons training went by quickly, I almost got nicked five times but Felix backed off voluntarily after the third sense drain, courtesy of Alec. I was practically a sword master by the end of the session and I left the training room feeling much better about defending myself.

"Thank god that's over" Alec sighed when I finally flopped onto my bed.

"Weren't you the one who told Aro to get the others to train me?" Alec pulled his usual smirk back and came to sit next to me.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I enjoy the sight of you on the floor with the tip of a sword at your throat" He explained. Ever the knight he was. I shifted so I was laying with my head on the pillows, trying to relax as the ache came into my muscles. Stupid relentless vampires, they killed me today. Alec moved too, lying next to me and running his fingers along the length of my forearm.

"You should sleep" Alec said, pulling the quilt up over my shoulders and kissing my hair. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep trying to ignore the ache throughout my body.

I may be sore and tired but I feel like nothing can crush me now. But that's usually when someone comes along and does just that.

**Me: Voila, it's beautiful, no?**

**Fang: Shut up Vamp**

**Me: Just because you're jealous**

**Fang: Do you want me to pour the rest of your boyfriend story on your readers and make you sound like a bitch?**

**Me: Fine, i'll leave you alone**

**Fang: Much appreciated**

**Me: So please rate and review and review and review and review and review, i miss them, its the downside to a hiatus.**

**Fang: No the downside is you have nothing to do**

**Me: but annoy you**

**Fang: ei ei ei, not the rhyming thing again**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA**

**Fang: long story, not that funny**

**Me: Ill try to update soon but with summer on our doorstep and Christmas right behind i'm going to be busier than usual**

**Fang: Meaning you're going to fry yourself outside**

**Me: Yep!**

**R&R :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Me: What the heck, TWO updates in ONE month? haha weird i know**

**Fang: Someone's got avoidance issues**

**Me: I am not avoiding anyone, just like you arent jealous so shut up**

**Fang: Sure sure**

**Me: anyway i would have uploaded a little earlier but the school computers dont like my USB so i couldnt work on the fic at school**

**Fang: so she turned the computer off and stormed out of the library in a huff**

**Me: I have anger issues, go away**

**Fang: I can leave?!**

**Me: Nope, but you can read the chapter**

**Fang: damn**

"Izzy girl, get up" I groaned as I sat up in my bed and threw a pillow at Dimitri who insisted on getting me up at 6 in the morning.

"Why?" I flopped back down on my pillow, sinking back into it.

"Aro wants to see you in his study" I shot up.

"Aro wants me to go to his _study_? No one ever goes in there but Aro himself" I was surprised and worried at the same time, what did Aro want to see me for?

"Just the messenger, get up and get ready, I'll be back in an hour" Dimitri let himself out and I made a beeline for the shower, I am not going to piss Aro off by being late. I was showered, dressed and deemed suitable within the hour and I even had a minute to sit down before Dimitri came to get me.

"Am I going to be alone?" I looked up at Dimitri, my worry growing.

"Probably, don't worry Isabella, he won't hurt you; you're coveted in this castle" Dimitri lifted my spirit and squashed most of my worries. I knocked softly on the surprisingly modest sized door to Aro's study, though it was made from some fancy old wood and had his 'A' carved into it.

"Enter" I heard Aro call from inside. I slipped into the study and gave it a quick once over. There is a large U desk that is neatly organised. There are a lot of books; there are shelves all over the place. There is a huge window almost covering the back wall that looks out over the city square. "Isabella dear, do take a seat" Aro offered and I sat carefully on the couch opposite Aro's desk. "How are you this morning?" He asked,

"A little hungry but otherwise fine, my muscles stopped hurting overnight" I replied as politely as I could,

"Good, you can eat afterwards, now there is a small problem I thought you should know about" Aro began, "Carlisle has sent a letter asking if he could come to Volterra to apologize to both you and Alec in person for their rash actions against you both" He continued. His eyes were scanning my own, trying to read my mind through my eyes rather than through his talent, which was useless on me. "I wanted to ask you if you were okay with them coming here" Aro finished. I was speechless, they wanted to come _here_ and _apologize _to Alec and I.

"Who will be coming?" If it was Alice and Edward I would demand Aro to refuse them, I don't think I can trust them again.

"It will just be Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie has decided to side with Edward and Alice" Aro assured me. I wasn't surprised about Rosalie, she never was the kindest person, but I felt terrible for Emmett and Jasper; they lost their mates.

"In that case it will be fine, they can stay here if they wish" I hoped I made the right decision here. Aro bid me farewell and returned to his studying. I looked around and didn't see a return escort so I walked myself back to my room, or Alec's room, whichever. It was eerily quiet in the halls, especially since no one here ever slept, but I suppose it's not so quiet to vampire ears.

"Need an escort?" I froze, that was not Alec, not Dimitri, not Felix nor Heidi. It was Jane, the girl who tried to kill me however many times since I've been here, I've lost count. I turned on my heel and found Jane standing a few feet behind me, a sweet smile on her face.

"Uh, no, I can walk myself" I tried to back off and get to the elevator but Jane stepped forward; following me.

"Don't worry, Alec promised if I dare lay a hand on you again that he'd tear my body limb from limb and enjoy the sight and smell of my burning flesh. I don't know about you but I would like to live some while longer." Jane was being strangely sweet; it was actually scarier than her normal attitude.

"Jane back off or I'll kill you myself, Isabella is my star pupil" Felix called from the elevator. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my hand; Dimitri hid it"

"I wasn't doing anything Felix, I was filling in for you" Felix snorted at Jane's weak attempt at an excuse, another two minutes and she would have done _something_ to me. I grabbed Felix's arm and he led me back to the elite guard hallway. Thanking him, I went into Alec's room.

"Alec!" I called; the room was pretty big, almost as big as mine, but with less in it.

"Yes" I jumped again, closing my eyes I turned around.

"Do you guys do that from habit or are you trying to scare me?" Alec laughed at me and shook his head, "By the way whose day is it to watch Jane?" Alec had to think for a moment before replying,

"Heidi's, why?" I bit my lip, I felt like I was dobbing in on Jane.

"She didn't" Alec guessed what she almost did,

"Not really, I was walking back without an escort and Jane, strangely, offered to escort me. Then Felix showed up" Alec softened but I knew he would yell at Jane for it later. I looked up at Alec's eyes and noticed they were getting pretty dark. "When did you hunt last?" I asked, knowing it wasn't recently.

"I actually don't know" I gave Alec a scolding look, he knew it wasn't safe not to feed with me in the castle, I'm lucky not to have cut myself on something so far. Alec swore up and down he would go tonight before I was satisfied but I still kept my distance. Okay so when I say 'I kept my distance' I mean I tried to but Alec was insistent on being a pain and following me a step behind for ten minutes before I decided to sit on the floor in defeat.

"So what did Aro call you in for?" Alec sat on the floor across from me.

"Some of the Cullen's want to come and apologize" I prepared for whatever reaction Alec would give to this.

"Aro is letting them come here?" I nearly fell back from how far Alec moved.

"Calm down, its only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett. The others went rogue" Alec barely calmed but he softened a little bit.

"Fine, I'll go see Aro myself later about this" Alec fumed, he was not happy about the Cullen's coming here. Then again two of them did starve him and beat him as leverage to get me to go to them, and then they practically took me hostage. Alec went hunting soon after and I dawdled back to my room and decided to go read in my library. I found the panel and scanned my hand, giving me entrance to the small room. I didn't have much of a chance to scan the shelves last time I was in here so I spent almost an hour just looking at the titles of the books and flicking through a few of them.

"Isabella, back in here I see" Chelsea had snuck up on me; the wall must accept her hand as well as my own.

"Hey Chelsea, what's up?" I asked, coming down from the ladder that gave me access to the higher shelves.

"The Cullen's are here" My eyes widened, it takes more than a few hours to receive a letter and get to Italy from the US.

"Where's Alec?" I was starting to panic a little; I don't think I can face them alone.

"I rang him, he said he would be 20 minutes" I couldn't leave Aro waiting 20 minutes for me to show up. "I'll fill in if you want" Chelsea offered. I nodded my head and we walked up to the throne room, taking the stairs rather than the elevator. We reached the doors and Chelsea gave my hand a squeeze to make sure I wasn't freaking out too much. We walked in together and four pairs of golden eyes turned to face us.

"Isabella" Carlisle greeted. Kill me now.

**Me: Haha little cliffy**

**Fang: Meh**

**Me: grumpy**

**Fang: avoiding**

**Me: shut up**

**Fang: never**

**Me: *slaps with fish***

**Fang: You went to the store i see**

**Me: Maybe**

**Fang: Someone abduct me please**

**Me: Ignore him *slaps with fish**

**R&R please :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Me: Am I on a roll or what!**

**Fang: You're just bored, theres nothing to do all weekend. IT'S TOO HOT!**

**Me: Shut up and go back to the fan then**

**Fang: *Does so***

**Me: He hates being here during summer, hell so do i, its boiling**

**Fang: No shit sherlock**

**Me: *Tosses fish at Fang's face* Anyway, heres then next chapter, im slowly getting to the good part that i have been dying to write**

**Fang: *Falls over from fish* that was not nice**

**Me: Meh**

**Fang: I will break the Green Day CD**

**Me: NOOOOO its not mine!**

**Fang: Do i care?**

**Me: Its brand new!**

**Fang: *picks up CD***

**Me: *dives* NOOOOOOOO *grabs CD and case* *puts CD in case* *realises i havnt hit the ground yet* oof**

**Fang: just read the chapter**

I didn't speak; I just gave a sharp nod. I kept my face clear but inside I was frantic, it was harder than I thought to see them again after what they had done to both me and Alec. Esme moved from what was left of her family and walked towards me. I went stiff; I knew she would want to hug me.

"No" I shuffled backwards, I had all but shrieked in my fear.

"Isabella, they won't harm you, it's okay" Aro was watching me with worry, he is regretting giving his permission for the Cullen's to enter his castle. I looked back to Esme. I saw her warm amber eyes watching me, silently asking if I was okay. I looked past Esme to Carlisle, his eyes just as amber as always and he looked just as sterile as he used to. My eyes skimmed the heart broken brothers next. Emmett's face was drawn and miserable, he was never this sad; his spirit was too strong. Jasper looked like hell, his eyes weren't black thankfully, but he looked like he had been biting himself. I softened and stood straight again. They really were here to apologize. I just don't know why.

"Took him long enough" Caius muttered from his throne right before Alec practically flew into the room. Alec halted at my side, hissing softly in the direction of the partial Cullen coven. I reached out and grabbed Alec's hand, which effectively cut off his hissing.

"It's okay" I whispered so low that I couldn't even hear myself, but I know Alec could. Alec would never accept them again but he would tolerate them until they made a wrong move. "Why are you here?" Esme retreated to her husband's side; she knew she wasn't getting a hug from me.

"We've come to apologize" Carlisle was being fatherly, not leaderly. I don't know if I should take this as a good or bad sign.

"Why?" Alec was hissing again, I let him this time.

"We weren't ourselves, with the pain of Isabella leaving us and Edward being the, usually, rational one we were willing to believe anything he said" Carlisle looked and sounded honest, it was a valid reason, but I am still wary. "Once you escaped we came to our senses, Emmett and Jasper before either of us of course." I watched the Cullen's carefully; I deemed them safe, but not yet trustworthy. Alec had stopped hissing and may have come to the same conclusion I have.

"Fine, you can stay. You can take the empty lower guard rooms" Alec turned and marched off. I at least knew he had hunted, I could smell the blood on him. With a final soft glare in the direction of the Cullen's I followed Alec out of the throne room.

"You handled that well" Alec was holding the elevator doors open for me.

"As did you" I shot back; neither of us handled it well at all. The elevator ride was short and silent before we stopped on the elite guard floor. "How was the hunt?" I tried to break the silence, even if it was a comfortable one.

"The same as the others; satisfying but horrifying" Alec never liked to kill, he did it because he accepted that's what vampires did, and he found animal blood revolting, he had gone on the diet not long after Carlisle's stay at the castle long ago. "That reminds me, I know you hate surprises so I thought I should warn you Aro is throwing you a birthday ball" Alec walked on when I stood stiff,

"My birthday is coming up?" I hadn't been keeping track of the date since I had gotten to the castle, time flies.

"Yes, and Aro has a talent for throwing parties; be afraid" Alec was laughing as he walked into his room, he knew as well as anyone how much I hated parties. I stormed after Alec and slammed his door shut.

"I'll yell at Aro later. When is it?" I still had no idea what the day was so I didn't know how close it was to my birthday.

"It's tonight" I think I nearly blew Alec's eardrums when I screamed before stalking to Aro's office.

"Isabella, what's the matter?" Aro was calm but surely he knew Alec would tell me about the ball.

"You're throwing me a ball?" I was fuming, he knew exactly why and how much I hated parties.

"Yes, we cannot let your birthday go by unnoticed" Aro was smirking now, he should be thanking he didn't turn me when Alec demanded it, I would be far stronger than him right now.

"Fine" I submitted, "but don't expect be to say thank you" I think I heard Aro mutter a 'wouldn't dream of it' as I stormed out but I wasn't sure. I set out to find Chelsea. She was with Heidi in the training room, when I found them they were in an argument.

"You are going to crush the poor man" Chelsea shouted,

"Oh he's a vampire, he can take care of himself" Heidi defended herself,

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get in between shouts. Chelsea shot Heidi a 'tell her' glare,

"It's my fault Felix was late to escort you, and that Jane found you" I still had no idea what they were arguing about, "I was with Felix, yes I know he said he was with Dimitri but he wasn't, we were in my room, uh, _together_" Heidi looked at her feet, she was ashamed but at the same time, she wasn't.

"I thought you were with Dimitri?" Dimitri had told me before that he and Heidi were mates.

"I am" Oh, it's like that. Well now I know why Chelsea was mad, she had loved Dimitri once before; she wouldn't want him being hurt. I brushed their worries off in an attempt to cheer them up,

"I know you two know about the damn ball so do your magic and hurry it up" Chelsea and Heidi grinned and all but leaped on me to take me to Chelsea's bathroom; aka their beauty station. Time for a nap I suppose.

"Done" Heidi was jumping up and down when I opened my eyes. Wow, I hate to admit but they are good. They had given me a light cat-eye and put just the right amount of mascara on my lashes, it made my eyes look bigger. I had lilac eye shadow and light a light blush over the foundation to make my skin look… normaler. I had glossy cherry red lipstick which, somehow, didn't make me look really pale. The makeup was simple but it worked well. They had even managed to shove me into a gown, it was actually really nice. The dress was a bit gothic, which I suppose works with this crowd. The dress had a purple corset bodice with singlet thick straps. The skirt was black with dark purple layered over it, only showing a centre triangle of the black skirt. It wasn't overly puffy but the skirt did puff out thanks to the petticoat underneath. There were also little white ruffled sleave pieces that barely covered 10 centimetres of my upper arm, but they looked good.

"You'll fit right in with the crowd, but still stand out as the guest of honour" Chelsea was proud with her work.

"The guests are arriving" Heidi came out of her daze, she had been listening for footsteps. We left Chelsea's room and headed for the elevator, Alec was waiting for me; he was obviously my date to this horrid event. The two girls went up to the throne room ahead of us to tell Aro we were coming. Alec took my arm and we boarded the elevator when it returned and rode up to the throne room. Alec tapped lightly on the door and I could hear Aro announcing us before the throne room doors swung open.

"You look beautiful" Alec whispered before the chorus of,

"Happy birthday, Isabella!" It's party time; Yay.

**Me: Pretty bland filler type chapter but yeh, its got the ball rolling for the ending**

**Fang: you just revealed you were ending the story soon**

**Me: Shit, well its out there now, im getting into the last few chapters, there will be an absolute maximum of 34 chapters, 30 at the minimum**

**Fang: but...**

**Me: But then the sequel begins :D**

**Fang: which we can tell you nothing about because it will totally give away the next few chapters**

**Me: precisely, but when we give away the main plot point then we may release the summary**

**Fang: or not**

**Me: it depends on if i can be bothered to think of one**

**Fang: which she probably wont be**

**Me: unless im in math, but then ill get yelled at and i cant escape**

**Fang: *laughs* because you have him next year too**

**Me: being smart sucks, i got into the best math class next year and my current math teacher, who i annoy a lot, is teaching that class**

**Fang: you're just mad because he kicked your ass in poker**

**Me: dont tell the whole internet!**

**Fang: your math teacher taught your class poker, who cares!**

**Me: me, he took all my lollies D:**

**Fang: ill get you more**

**Me: Thanks fangles**

**R&R my dear readers**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Me: Heeeeeey guys**

**Fang: Vamp is ultra bored this weekend**

**Me: I have the next chapter written up and the chapter after that is half written**

**Fang: But she wont upload them**

**Me: Well if i dont have time during the week i can fall back on them and upload them so i wont get torn to itty bitty shreads**

**Fang: You wont be too busy, its the last week stupid**

**Me: I still have a heap of History work to do**

**Fang: But you wont do it anyway**

**Me: I have to clean my locker**

**Fang: You did that on Friday, im sitting on your books**

**Me: I need to get a new uniform**

**Fang: Thats on thursday afternoon**

**Me: I need to get new textbooks**

**Fang: You dont get those till just before school starts**

**Me: I have to get new books and stationary**

**Fang: Not till January**

**Me: FINE ill upload them later today and tomorrow**

**Fang: You are welcome readers**

I forced a gleeful smile for the crowd, they were all vampires, of course, and the servers were all humans, as expected. I sometimes forgot I was living here as a willing guest and made a face when I saw the humans serving the vampires, I suppose being human myself made me a little bias. I gripped Alec's hand as we walked through the doors and into the crowd; the girls shoved me into heels, five inch heels.

"Isabella darling, you look magnificent" Aro was smiling, happy his party was going well and I hadn't fled the castle.

"Thank you Aro" I kept my smile on my face as he nodded and walked off. Alec and I were swept around and greeted by what felt like hundreds of people, few of whom I knew. The few I did know consisted of the guard, Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Denali and the Cullen's. Speak of the devils,

"You look beautiful" Esme had her motherly smile on her face when she spoke. I stepped back the tiniest bit and leaned into Alec; she was a little too close for my comfort. Emmet and Jasper waved a little and tried to give me a smile but they still looked like, well, the undead. I nodded to Esme in thanks. She gave a little smile and looked back to Carlisle who led the family off.

"You're dying here aren't you" Alec was part concerned but also part teasing when he asked.

"A little" I answered and looked at all the un-familiar faces surrounding me, I wanted to be more like them before I felt I could fit in here. I felt as if I had to turn to feel comfortable.

"Do you want to leave?" Alec was more concerned than teasing this time.

"Won't Aro notice?" I didn't want to be scolded for leaving my own party.

"He's just glad you showed up and greeted everyone, he will take over the spotlight I'm sure" Alec smiled and took my hand to lead me out of the throne room through the back door. I didn't know how to get back to the Elite hall from here so I relied on clutching Alec's hand to lead me through the dark passage. I realised Alec wasn't taking me to the hall when we emerged to a slightly brighter hall that ended in a wall covered in elite guard photos.

"Where are we" I had never seen this 'wall of elites' hall before.

"Almost as far from the party as we can be" Alec smirked and tapped his foot on the tiles in front of us.

"What are you doing?" He looked like he'd gone crazy; tapping the tiles and listening to the sound they made.

"Looking for, ah, here it is. The switch" Alec stomped on a tile underneath Felix's and Jane's photos and there was a puff of dust and a grinding sound; the wall had moved. Alec took my hand and led me forward. "I had Aro put this in when I first joined, I liked my personal space and Aro liked me on his guard" Alec explained as he pressed a tile on the wall that pushed the wall back in place. I turned to give the room a look. There were shelves of books, easels of canvas, a few couches, and a fire place. It was very Alec.

"It's amazing" I told him and he grabbed a remote off one of the couches and pressed a few buttons. A painting over the fireplace flipped up and slid back into the wall, revealing the TV and what looked like every movie in existence. I looked at Alec; he had thought the layout of this room through carefully. Alec went to the movies and pulled one out to put on.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I smiled, I loved that movie. He knew I did too. Alec picked me up and walked over to one of the couches before siting the both of us on it. I snuggled into his chest while he played the movie. The movie was the Franco Zeffirelli version, again, my favourite. The movie was almost an hour in when I caught Alec staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a whisper, the balcony scene playing on the TV.

"I've never seen you so content, nor so comfortable" Alec had some blend of a smile and a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm not at the party, I'm a lot more relaxed lying here" I said quietly, trying to keep an eye on the movie.

"I'm surprised you look so comfortable because you have a corset on, I've been told they aren't fun to wear" Alec snickered; probably reminiscing of some image of Jane ranting how much she hated corsets.

"It's not the most comfortable clothing, the ties have to be tight or it looks silly" I explained, I actually don't remember feeling the girls tying the strings, they either did it quickly or it was a zip corset. I felt the back of the dress inconspicuously and found that they were stings.

"I can loosen them for you" Alec dropped his smile and was just straight smirking now. I saw his hidden meaning and, though the strings weren't that tight, smiled in permission. Alec picked me up and turned me around so my back was facing him and his fingers carefully undid the silk strings. I could feel Alec breathing on my neck. His skin may be cold but his breath was just as warm as any humans, maybe just a little colder. I felt him move closer and press his lips to my bare shoulder. His lips were just as soft and warm as I remembered. Alec finished loosening the strings which actually did make a difference in my ability to breathe. He did not make any move to turn me back again nor did I. Alec moved forward again and kissed my shoulder, then the base of my neck and finally my neck. I was only slightly worried about the venomous teeth that resided just behind his lips that could drain me in under a minute. I closed my eyes and just let Alec kiss my shoulders, my neck and my back. "Better?" Alec asked right into my ear, his voice deeper due to his need to whisper so quietly. I smiled.

"Much" In the blink of an eye Alec spun me around and had me lying down on the, surprisingly large, couch.

"I love you more than anything Isabella" He whispered. Alec gave me no chance to reply before he leant down and kissed me, his kisses were slow to start with but they soon picked up in hunger. I put my hands in Alec's hair and tried to keep up with him as he kissed me. I had to come up for air after a while.

"I love you too Alec, more than I ever loved anyone" Alec caught my fairly obvious meaning in my word and came back in for another kiss. It wasn't long before I felt the soft brush of Alec's tongue on my lips. My lips parted of their own accord, I had no say in what my body was doing anymore, I was moving on instinct. Alec and I were making out on the couch for a while before I made a bold move and tugged on the hem of Alec's shirt. Alec replied by taking his shirt off revealing a perfectly toned body that I had never seen before. I pulled Alec back in by his shoulders and roamed his chest with my fingers, drinking him in. Alec lifted me from the couch without breaking the kiss and sat me on his lap. I could feel his fingers taking the strings off completely and he broke the kiss to pull the corset off my upper body. I still had the singlet type undergarment on before my bra which Alec disposed of easily enough. My mind stopped comprehending what I was doing; all I knew was that I was giving any and all consent Alec needed.

"Are you sure Isabella?" Alec asked softly, needing verbal consent to be sure of what he was doing.

"I have never been surer" I replied. Alec smiled and we continued. It was painful to begin with but slowly it grew more blissful. The movie had been abandoned as we had found a new object of desire. Now that the moment has come I could never imagine my first time being with anyone else, be it human or vampire or any other of the mythical creatures out there. I was thankful to Edward for leaving me now, if he hadn't left me I would have never even think of coming to the Volturi castle and I would have never fallen for Alec. In a way, Edward leaving me was the day I woke up to myself and today was the most blissful of my life.

I woke to someone drawing the sun on my back, that someone being Alec of course.

"Good morning" I stretched my arms over my head but kept my eyes closed. Alec replied softly and moved to stroke my hair instead. I let out a soft sigh of content and nuzzled into Alec's chest. Alec must have gotten a blanket from somewhere during the night because there was a doona covering us. Alec didn't sleep as no vampire does so I couldn't have been asleep too long or he would have gotten very bored. "How long have I been asleep?" I was curious as to if the guests were still in the castle as well.

"It's morning, you've slept all night" Alec laughed and I opened my eyes to meet his darkening scarlet ones.

"Has Aro come looking for us yet?" Alec would have heard if Aro was looking for us during the night.

"He's still at the party, vampires don't sleep so they have very long parties" I laughed as I imagined Aro busting out the disco ball and the drinks while I was sleeping. I have no idea what vampire parties were like, maybe they fed on the humans present.

"When will they leave?" I wanted to go yell at Aro again.

"The party is starting to wind down, it may be another hour or so before the castle is cleared" I groaned. I took note of our surroundings. I discovered that Alec and I ended up on the floor. The couch had been damaged a little, the arms were hanging by splinters and the upholstery would need to be changed before it was usable again. Alec would need to learn how to vacuum if he wanted to save himself the trouble of picking up all the feathers on the floor too. "Sorry about the couch" I grimaced and Alec laughed.

"Like you could hurt a fly, that was all me. I'm just relieved I didn't break you. You may be sore though, you got a little bruised" Alec scowled at himself but was just overjoyed I was able to open my eyes.

"I'll survive, the pain is worth the bliss" I winked and Alec laughed again, he was so cheery this morning.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" He laughed again and I snuggled into him closer, breathing in his musky town scent that was blended with the scent of dust. It was a strangely appealing combination. "One warning though" Alec started,

"Mmm" I urged him to continue.

"Avoid Jane for a few days, if she gets a single whiff of you she'll get _very_ mad. Jane doesn't like to think she is losing me and your current scent makes it obvious we did the deed" Alec was smirking towards the end but he was still worried that Jane would go after me again, as was I. I knew vampire smell was able to detect a lot of things like week old alcohol and drugs but I hadn't thought about if they could pick up Alec's scent on me a week after we had had sex. No secrets here then I guess.

"I'll run if I see her" I laughed and snuggled back into Alec. Now I had to wait for the guests to leave so I could face the music.

**Me: I think that was a bit longer than usual**

**Fang: The next chapter deffinately is**

**Me: Its about 2,000 words i think**

**Fang: about that**

**Me: well anyway, im going to go eat more sushi, ill upload later today!**

**R&R pretty pretty please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Me: I promised i'd be back right**

**Fang: Just because you're still bored**

**Me: No i'm not, im watching Sherlock Holmes**

**Fang: You're in your PJ's still, its raining, you're scarfing sushi and its 2:30; you're bored**

**Me: Fine im bored but i've gotten a lot of writing done today**

**Fang: touche**

**Me: i am almost finished this story and it is coming to a thrilling close**

**Fang: its not very thrilling to me**

**Me: shut up *whacks with fish***

**Fang: STOP WITH THE FISH**

**Me: no, anyway yes im about to be very boring and take a plot point from the books but dont underestimate me guys, i'll make it good**

**Fang: I have to admit she did a good job**

**Me: thank you, i may reconsider throwing out the fish**

**Fang: YUS!**

**Me: anyway, on with the chapter!**

"Ow, not so tight Alec" Alec pulled the strings of my corset a little too tight,

"This isn't even as tight as it was last night" Alec mumbled but loosened the strings a little anyway and tied them up. I turned to see Alec pulling his shirt on. Alec pulled me in and rested his chin on my head as he hugged me.

"Ready?" Alec asked and I nodded.

"Isabella where have you-" Chelsea cut herself short as she caught my scent, "-been. Oh, well. Bye now" Chelsea sped off. Okay then. The other Volturi members looked from the door Chelsea had left from to Alec and I in confusion, and then they caught my scent as well.

"What!" Jane shrieked. I looked at her face and saw her eyes were pitch black and she looked murderous. She was also headed this way. I let a small gasp escape my lips before I ducked behind Alec's body to shield myself. I felt the impact of Jane hitting Alec in an attempt to knock him over to reach me. Alec fell backwards, straight over me, Jane in his grasp. Alec pinned Jane to the stone floor.

"Calm down Janie" Alec used his nickname for her that he saved for occasions such as these.

"She's taking you from me, she's separating us, can't you see it!" Jane was furious, she looked rabid almost. I backed up to the others and I hit a vampire body. I just stood in whoever's grasp it was, my eyes locked on Alec and Jane.

"She's not taking me from you, I'm not going anywhere, calm down" Alec had her by the throat until she stopped thrashing and lay still. Alec released her and called Dimitri over to take Jane to her room. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you? I didn't hit you?" Alec was worried, more so than usual,

"I'm fine, you warned me she would react badly and I moved out of the way before you or she could hurt me, I'm okay" I assured him. Alec sighed in relief before glaring at whoever it was that was holding me and pulling me from their arms. Turning around I saw it was Jasper I had backed into. After Dimitri went to Jane I assumed it was Felix but I discovered Felix was over with Aro and Carlisle. I felt safe when I was standing with Jasper, like we were still friends, like before they left, before he lept at me on my 18th birthday, before all of that crap happened. I smiled a little and Jasper brightened just a fraction to know I was on the path to forgiving them. Alec hissed a little and steered me in Aro's direction who shooed Felix and Carlisle away.

"Isabella, I wondered where you two got off to last night, I think I know where he took you now" Aro was not pleased but at the same time he wasn't mad, he just accepted that we snuck off from my own party and made love. Aro is a strange man, so unpredictable. "Alec you should have known better than to do this, you could have hurt her and no one but I knows how to get to where you were" Aro scolded, so he was mad.

"She's fine Aro, she gave her consent, I see no wrong doing" I have never seen Alec talk to Aro like this before, none of the guard defend themselves when Aro is mad with them.

"Fine, but if any harm comes to her from your physical relationship you will be separated indefinitely. Do you understand?" Aro definitely didn't want me to be hurt; I must have some kick ass ability waiting for me in vampirehood.

"Yes Aro" Alec tried not to lash out, he was mad as well. I didn't want to be taken from Alec, but that also meant we couldn't pursue our physical relationship any further than before last night. Alec picked me up and ran out the throne room, past the elevator, down the stairs and to his room. Alec set me on my feet and I stumbled a little, feeling light headed from the run.

"Woah that was fast" I put a hand to my forehead and Alec held my arm to keep me steady.

"Are you okay? You don't normally have any I'll reaction to the running" Alec's brow was furrowed, I could be sick, it's unlikely because this castle is so damn sterile but I can't rule it out.

"I'm fine, I need to get out of this dress though" The dress may have cut off some of my breathing, which would explain my light headedness. Alec took me to my room and I went to the closet. I searched for a while to find a normal outfit before I settled on black leggings and a soft green cashmere shirt. Chelsea needed to re organise all of this to make it easier to find clothes. "Much better" I breathed and found it easier than with the dress on. I was tired though, I don't know how many hours I got but it can't have been my usual 9.

"You need to sleep some more, you only got 6 hours last night, and with the strenuous activities you would be even more tired" Alec threw me a wink and a smirk before he picked me up again and took me back to his room. I've rarely been in my own room these past few days. "Sleep" Alec commanded softly. I gave a nod and curled up in his bed. Come to think of it I don't know why he even has a bed, he doesn't sleep and he's never had a mate before me. It must be for appearances.

"Alec you should have thought it through more" I heard someone arguing in the room when I woke. I didn't move, I just tried to pretend I was still asleep.

"I didn't know it was even possible, maybe you should have thought of it earlier and warned me" Alec spat at whoever it was that was arguing with him.

"I didn't know either, I came across it in one of Aro's books" The other person threw back. He was in Aro's study? Who was in the room, who was allowed in the study to look at Aro's books?

"Look, I don't like you; you know that, not after what you psychopaths did to both Isabella and myself." I could assume it was a Cullen and the only Cullen who could manage to get into Aro's study was Carlisle.

"You know we weren't ourselves, and if you want my help to save her you need to let me in to see her" Carlisle was starting to plead, what was happening?

"You can wait until she wakes up and ask her yourself Cullen" Alec growled, I think now may be a good time to announced that I was awake.

"It's okay Alec, he can come in but make sure he keeps his distance" I allowed. Carlisle came into the room followed closely by a fuming Alec. Carlisle sat on Alec's desk chair and faced me.

"I've been in Aro's study for hours reading book after book since I found out about your… activities… last night, a vampire-human relationship is rare enough let alone a physical vampire-human relationship, I wanted to see if there were any other cases" Carlisle was fiddling with his hands, he was nervous. "I found two, one where the male was a vampire and the other where a female was a vampire. The female vampire and her male human were an irrelevant story to the situation so I brushed it off but the male vampire and his human girl. That story ended significantly." Carlisle paused, his hands still making strange shapes in his nervousness.

"Tell her Carlisle, now" Alec was next to me on the bed, my hand in his.

"Well they had a similar physical relationship, only she didn't _want_ to change, she wasn't waiting to be changed, she just didn't want to. Anyway, their physical relationship ended in a pregnancy. I thought it was impossible but now that I think about it, it isn't so impossible. The mother died in childbirth and the child was raised by the father. The book told me nothing of how the child grew, the length of the pregnancy, the details of the childbirth but I can tell it will be nothing like the usual case." Carlisle let out a shallow breath as he waited for my reaction. I was frozen. Was it really possible that I could be carrying Alec's child? I never even thought of protection last night, I assumed it was unnecessary. My mouth was slightly agape as I sat frozen on Alec's bed. I could feel Alec's hand squeezing mine, asking me to respond. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him, afraid. Fear of the un known was the worst kind of fear imaginable.

"How will you be able to tell?" Alec asked for me, I couldn't form any words.

"I won't be able to; I don't know the signs or the speed of the pregnancy. We will have to wait and see if Isabella starts to show." Carlisle had a look of sorrow on his face. I was still afraid. If it was true and I was pregnant I could possibly die soon.

"You have to stay" I croaked out, I was on the verge of tears.

"With both yours and Alec's permission we will stay as long as we are welcome" Carlisle assured me. I looked at Alec, pleading for him to allow this. Alec took one look at my face and agreed that the Cullen's would stay until we could take care of the child ourselves. If there was a child that is. Carlisle left and Alec pulled me onto his lap and held me while I cried silently. The more I thought of it the more possible the thought of my being pregnant became. The dress was too small this morning when Alec was re tying the strings.

"Alec, take me to my room, I need to see something" I had four full length mirrors in my overly large wardrobe. I made Alec wait on the bed while I investigated. I found one of the mirrors and lifted my shirt to show my bare stomach. I felt the skin and found it ice cold and hard. Like vampire skin. I ran my fingers across my stomach and found a noticeable bulge that shouldn't be there. Carlisle was right. I was pregnant. With Alec's child. The impossible was suddenly possible. Then I remembered the joys that came with pregnancy when I found myself bolting for the bathroom.

"Isabella what's wrong, are you okay?" Alec was frantic; I could feel his hands on my back and holding my hair while I was sick in the toilet.

"Get Carlisle, even for human pregnancies this isn't normal" I panted and threw up again. Alec flitted off and came back barely 20 seconds later with Carlisle in tow.

"Why has she got morning sickness so early? She said it wasn't normal" I got a glance at Alec's face and saw the panic in his eyes.

"With this pregnancy nothing can be guessed, none of this will be normal and we have few sources of information to tell us what is to be expected" Carlisle was in doctor mode, his eyes were curious but fearful. "I do think, however, that it would be best for her to stay in your room and she most definitely should stay far, far away from your sister" Carlisle advised, I had forgotten about Jane. If Jane found out about the baby she would have a fit, it would be just one more thing 'taking Alec away'.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll take her to my room now, send Aro in please" Alec sent Carlisle off and took me to his room at a human pace, not wanting to make me sick again. Alec laid me on his bed and fished some kind of bucket from his bathroom and put it beside the bed. Aro came flying through the door soon after.

"What's happened, Carlisle said I would want to see you" Aro was furious, thinking I had been damaged.

"Isabella is pregnant" Alec was monotone; I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad about it.

"How is that even possible? You're a vampire." Aro was asking the same questions we were.

"Carlisle read some books in your study, it's happened before, but it didn't give the specifics" Alec was definitely mad right now, I don't think he knew how to express fear and so he converted it into anger and let it out that way. "He told me to keep her with me and call him if anything happens" Alec reported to Aro. Aro sat by my feet on the bed and put a hand up my leg through the sheets.

"How are you feeling dear" Aro was concerned for me, to anyone else it sounded like he just didn't want his precious new trophy to be broken but I could see in his face that he was worried like a father would be. If you look at my vampiric family it was more as if Carlisle was my father and Aro was Alec's, Aro did love his guard, especially his elite. Most would say it was because of his love for power but he had grown to love them as a father would his children, he just didn't express it. I mustered up a smile for both Aro's and Alec's benefit.

"I feel fine right now but who knows how I'll feel later" I tried to pull a laugh from them but Aro barely managed a smile and Alec was just a statue. I'd have to slap some reality into him later. For now, I could rest on the fact that I was pregnant and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm not sure there was anything I wanted to do about it either.

**Me: So i assume you saw where i stole the plot point**

**Fang: duh, its obvious**

**Me: Well it will be barely anything like it was in the series so stay with me guys**

**Fang: Vamp are you forgetting something**

**Me:... OH right, i will be time skipping between chapters because im lazy and dont want to write about the whole damn pregnancy**

**Fang: but its not that exciting anyway**

**Me: true dat, i just put in some of the specialer bits**

**Fang: thats not a word**

**Me: it bloody well is now**

**R&R darlings**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Me: I'm baaaaack**

**Fang: Hide**

**Me: Shut up, dont make me regret tossing all my precious little fishies**

**Fang: *huff* fine**

**Me: Well I have written out all of the chapters for the rest of this story, i made it to 30 then decided to leave you hanging.**

**Fang: Its a beautifully miserable ending**

**Me: Yes it is, i am also working on chapter one of '_Always_' **

**Fang: and because vamp is lazy she wont be writing a summary at all**

**Me: Nope it will simply be 'sequel to Forever' less is more**

**Fang: no more design shows**

**Me: Leave my shows alone, there's nothing good on**

**Fang: whatever, we have enough updates for the rest of the week so one chapter a day keeps the readers at bay**

**Me: haha i likes it**

**Fang: i came up with it just then**

**Me: Hopefully it pulls in the reviews too *hinthint***

**Fang: She wants more reviews, how selfish is she**

**Me: ALL I WANT IS MY PRECIOUS REVIEWS**

**Fang: first world problems**

**Me: Yep**

**Fang: Just read the chapter already**

"Have you worked out the due date yet?" Carlisle was giving me another check-up; I think it's the fourth this week.

"Not yet, I need some more data" Carlisle was infuriating, he'd been checking my progress for three months now, he says I look like I'm in my fifth month if it were a human pregnancy. He's worked out that the pregnancy is slightly faster and may go on for another month or another three months, he can't tell yet.

"How long will it take to find out then" I was starting to get very snappy, the only people who have avoided my wrath are Aro, Jane and Alec.

"Maybe in a week or two I can give you a rough due date okay?" Carlisle was humouring me, he had no idea what was going on and he didn't know when he would know.

"Fine, just take me back to bed please" I was grumpy and hungry. I can't eat much because the baby isn't a massive fan of human food but considering Alec rarely hunts now a days Carlisle said I couldn't take any blood to make the baby happy. Alec is starting to come around to the idea of having a baby but he still hates seeing me go through the pain of carrying it. As far as Carlisle can tell the baby's strength is about the same as a human child's but it may be a tad stronger and getting stronger by the day. Carlisle said that at first the pregnancy was rapid for a month and a half and then it slowed down to almost a human rate and it is ever so slowly slowing down, but that first month and a half was like the first three and a bit months of a human pregnancy so he thinks it may be the same length as a normal pregnancy by the time it slows down.

"I have to go hunt before I go crazy, I'm calling Felix and Heidi in to watch you, and Chelsea is with Jane" Alec told me after Carlisle laid me back in bed. I felt bad for Alec; he normally hunts twice a week at best, now he's lucky to hunt once a fortnight. He tries not to worry me but I can see him rubbing his throat when he thinks I'm not watching.

"Hunt as long as you need to, I'll be fine" I tried to assure him I am not in pain but he takes one look at my face and he can tell I am putting it on for him. Alec nodded and opened the door for Felix and Heidi. The trio had a hushed conversation before Alec left.

"Hey Izzy, how's chucky going?" Felix was insistent on calling the baby, no matter the gender, chucky after the creepy doll in the movie 'Child's Play'. I rolled my eyes and patted a space on the bed for Heidi and Felix. Heidi told me a while ago that Dimitri found out about her and Felix and left the castle, he didn't leave the guard but he left the castle. Jane still hadn't found out about the baby, I have no idea how they've kept it from her but I wasn't going to argue with it.

"Carlisle said it's fine" I desperately wanted to know the baby's gender but Carlisle said he couldn't tell and wouldn't be able to until it was born; his ultrasounds came up blank for some reason.

"Did Carlisle tell you if the heartbeat was coming through yet?" Heidi asked. Carlisle must have told her that he couldn't hear the heartbeat properly, he could hear the faintest of beats but it wasn't as loud as mine was, he thinks it has something to do with the impenetrable embryonic sac around the child.

"No change" I sighed, it worried me to no end but I tried to brush it off as no problem, truth was, we didn't know if it was or not.

"Have you got a name yet?" Felix wanted to be the godfather, but he was in competition with Emmett who also wanted the title.

"We were thinking either Crystal for a girl or Christopher for a boy. We haven't thought of middle names just yet" I smiled, thinking of calling out one of those names for years to come.

"I like them, if it's a girl it's like calling a child skin though, since I assume it will have the same crystal like skin we have" Heidi laughed, Alec and I had thought of that but we thought it just made the name more fitting.

"We know, anyway, any word from Dimitri?" I know Heidi had gotten a hold of a letter Dimitri sent to Aro just after he left that said he would write again soon but there had been nothing since. Heidi shook her head, she was worried about him, she did love him but she found she loved Felix more. "I'm sure you'll hear something soon" I smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"Well I am going to raid Alec's games, he went and got some new ones last time he hunted" Felix lept off the bed and rushed to the games cabinet beside the TV. Ever the child he was. Heidi and I sat in silence while Felix played game after game on Alec's X-box's and PlayStations.

"Ow" I gasped as I felt the baby kick out at a rib.

"Are you okay? Do you need Carlisle?" Heidi was rubbing my back and Felix put his controller down, ready to rush to Carlisle if he needed to.

"No, there's no damage, just a really bad bruise I think" The rib was killing, there was no break but there could be a fracture, Heidi rolled her eyes and motioned for Felix to get Carlisle anyway.

"You're fine, a really bad bruise though, even if you don't think there is too much damage you should call me in anyway, you don't have medical training last I checked" Carlisle joked and packed up his equipment just as Alec burst through the door.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Alec's eyes were bright scarlet again and the bags under his eyes had vanished.

"I'm fine, just a bruised rib, no biggie" I brushed his worries off.

"Another one?" Alec shooed Felix and Heidi off with a quiet thank you.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much" It was partially the truth, it was bearable but it was definitely worse than the last bruise.

"Just wait till that thing starts breaking your ribs then you can't say it doesn't hurt" Alec scowled. He loved the baby, I know he does, but when it hurts me he turns feral.

"I'm fine right now, that's all I care about" I tried to sooth him. Alec shut the door after Carlisle left and packed up his games that Felix left out.

"I know, I just worry" Alec collapsed onto the bed beside me and started to stroke my hair.

"You always worry" I shot back with a smile. I heard Alec give a small laugh and I brightened; he hadn't laughed in ages.

"I know, for example, I've been worrying what kind of ability the child will have" Alec's laugh was gone but he was still relaxed.

"You think it will have any?" I hadn't thought about the abilities Alec and I would pass on.

"Well I have a kick ass ability and Aro seems to think you will be a very powerful mental shield when you turn so it makes sense" It did make sense, it worried me now too. With Alec's strong ability and my possible ability it would create a pretty powerful ability for a small child to have.

"We'll just have to wait and see then wont we" I smiled again and thought of how different things will be with a baby in Aro's beloved castle.

"I defiantly will but you might not survive to see it" Alec stopped stroking my hair and sat up straighter.

"Carlisle is almost definite he can turn me in time, but he said you would have to do it because he will be busy with the delivery" I was just as scared as Alec was when it came to if I would live or not but I had to be positive or I definitely wouldn't make it.

"I know, Carlisle has been showing me the best way to get the venom circulating. Straight into the heart then I need to bite into all of the pressure points to get the venom moving quickly." Alec had working with Carlisle a lot, much to his distaste, but he would work with anyone if it meant I would make it through the delivery. Suddenly I could hear Aro talking.

"Dimitri had written again Caius, do you want the letter?" Could he be in the hall with Caius? They don't normally come down to see me during the day.

"Alec where is Aro?" Alec was confused by my question but listened out anyway and told me he was in the throne room.

"Why?" I couldn't explain it; I didn't know why I could hear him all the way from here.

"I can hear him talking to Caius" I listened out again and I could hear Heidi and Felix in the tunnel under the castle.

"That's not possible, you're still human" I listened out again and I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"I can't hear him now" I frowned, what happened just then.

"I'm going to tell Carlisle to call Eleazar to the castle, I have a hunch" Alec kissed my forehead and ran out to talk to Carlisle briefly. When Alec returned he sat beside me again,

"Do you think it was the baby?" I tried to guess his hunch,

"It's possible, I take the senses away, perhaps the baby can heighten them" Alec theorised. It was a possibility. Aro would want to know this; Alec said he would call Aro in when Eleazar gets here. If my baby has its ability from the womb then it will be a powerful child indeed.

**Me: I think i made up several words in this chapter**

**Fang: If word doesnt accept them and its set on Australian, then you did make up a word**

**Me: Sweeeet**

**Fang: You know you missed Korra today right**

**Me: It's recording stupid**

**Fang: Oh yeah**

**Me: I was eating cake with my rellos, just cause we can**

**Fang: Your mum said it was because your brother made it through year 10 and you got awards**

**Me: That was to be expected, mum just wants cake**

**Fang: you make no sense**

**Me: i do so**

**Fang: do not**

**Me: oh whatever, i have homework to do.**

**Fang: you're going to actually do homework**

**Me:... maybe**

**R&R pretty pretty pretty pretty please**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Me: Heey, im in Religion**

**Fang: its just as bad as science class**

**Me: I hate science too, crap teacher**

**Fang: its not the teacher i have an issue with, it's you doing experiments with electricity, you nearly electrocuted me!**

**Me: that was intentional**

**Fang: *glares***

**Me: haha im not in the A/N mood today, just read for me**

"Okay so the due date will be in a month and a half, on your seventh month" Carlisle finally confirmed. I was on my fifth and a half months now and I was huge. Eleazar confirmed the baby had the power to heighten the senses, the opposite to Alec's ability. The baby thought it was fun to exercise its powers so I have been hearing and seeing things I normally wouldn't, its giving me a headache. Alec was becoming paranoid, every time I so much as sighed he would be there asking if I was okay. I understood he was scared, he just didn't express it as fear, he expressed it as worry.

"Okay, so where are you setting up the delivery room?" I heard a few days ago when the baby was heightening my hearing that Carlisle wanted to set up a room specifically for the delivery. Carlisle also made sure all the vampires in the castle hunted as much as they could, he thought the delivery might get a little bloody.

"Aro has vacated the training room and is helping me set it up for the delivery, we'll be moving you there when it is set up" Carlisle packed up his equipment and left with a promise to be back in the next few days. Carlisle's check-ups have been getting more and more frequent the further along I am. Alec was sitting on his desk chair, as usual, but Carlisle told him to go hunt again. Since Alec would be present during the delivery and he would also be the one to turn me he had to be at his best.

"Heidi will be here soon, Felix is coming with me" Alec came over and kissed my cheek, he worried too much. "Chelsea is with Jane" Alec brushed past Heidi when she appeared in the doorway.

"Where's the fire" Heidi watched after Alec.

"He's overly worried" I sighed and Heidi sat down next to me to channel surf.

"So when's the date?" Heidi had her eyes glued to the screen and was flicking through the channels faster than I could see, until the baby decided to enhance my eyes again anyway.

"Carlisle said on the seven months" Heidi nodded; she was in competition with Chelsea for godmother so she was determined to be the one with all the information. Either way Alec was choosing the godmother, he let me choose the godfather.

"Hey Isabella, can I come in?" Emmett was standing in the open doorway, his hands in his pockets and his head slightly bowed.

"Sure" Emmett grinned and came over to flop on the bed with Heidi and I.

"How's the kid going?" He asked, sitting up and blocking Heidi's view of the TV.

"Move" Heidi demanded, Emmett shuffled to the side so she could see and she went on surfing.

"It's fine, Carlisle said it needs another month and a half though" Emmett was the more social of the two Cullen brothers, as usual, but Jasper did come to the door now and then to wave but he didn't ever come in.

"Dimitri's coming back this week" Heidi had finished channel surfing when she hit the movie channel and 'Sherlock Holmes' started.

"You found another letter?" I knew he had written a few times courtesy of the baby heightening my hearing but I didn't know if Heidi read the letters.

"Several, there wasn't much in them, they just said he needed time to cool off and he'd be back this week" Heidi focused on watching the movie after that. I turned back to Emmett, he was the last of the Cullen's who weaved his way back into my good graces, it started with Jasper, then Carlisle, then Esme and finally this big lug of a vampire.

"How's Jasper?" I knew Jasper was finding it hard to stick to the 'vegetarian' diet around all of these human drinkers. Then there is the small fact that he lost his mate.

"He's a wreck, he asks Carlisle how you're doing every time he comes back though, he also plans to get out of the castle when you go into labour. For your safety and his sanity" Emmett and Jasper were closer than ever now that they had lost their mates, they were slowly pulling through together.

"How are you?" I knew Emmett always tried to look fine but we all knew he was falling apart without Rosalie.

"I'm getting there" Emmett mumbled. He lay back on the bed and we all waited in silence, watching the movie, until Alec returned.

"You can leave now" Alec called from the door when he returned, his eyes sparkling scarlet. Emmett left silently and Heidi left with a quick hug to both Alec and I. "How much have you eaten today?" Alec sat down beside me and stroked my hair; it relaxed both him and me I discovered.

"I had a piece of toast for breakfast and before lunch I had one and a half eggs then for lunch I had some of an apple" Alec smiled, it was more than I had eaten in a long time. It was nice to see him smile for once.

"I saw Dimitri on my hunt, he said he would return soon and he would fight Emmett and Felix for the position of godfather" Alec smiled again at the thought of one of his brother's returning.

"I still haven't decided who should be the godfather, I'm sure it will come to me." I leaned back on Alec's chest and watched him practice with his mist. He was using the mist like a yo-yo; releasing it then sucking it back in as quick as he could, which wasn't very fast. Alec didn't usually practice with people around but since it didn't affect me he let me watch. Alec thought it was funny to envelope me in the mist and watch me try and swat it away, to no avail. It was usually nice to see Alec laugh from the sight but when Alec wrapped me in his mist I went blind. "Alec pull it back" I gasped. I couldn't hear his reply but I know he was worried. Then I could hear him again.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Alec was confused and worried; he didn't know the mist affected me.

"Did you pull back the mist?" I wasn't sure if it was an after affect or not but I could still see the black tendrils of mist in front of me.

"No, what happened?"

"I was affected, I couldn't hear, I was blind, I couldn't feel anything. It was horrible" Alec pulled me closer.

"You have your shield how did you do that, how did you let the mist in?" Alec suddenly calmed and ran from the room. Alec returned a few minutes later with Aro and Eleazar.

"Alec what are you doing?" Alec ignored my question and turned to Eleazar.

"She felt the effects of the mist, she never has before and she hasn't been training her gift, does the baby have a second power?" Alec thought the child could have two abilities? It's unheard of in the vampire world. Eleazar turned to me and put his hand to my stomach, trying to sense the baby.

"There is definitely a second ability but I have met a rare case where a vampire had two abilities and I could only feel one at a time, the one he was focusing on. Either the child is a rare case where I can feel both or there are two children" Eleazar stood and looked to Aro who ran out of the room and returned with Carlisle. Eleazar repeated his theory and Carlisle said it was a possibility, especially with my size in comparison with where I am on the human pregnancy scale.

"Twins, Alec" I breathed, Alec smiled.

"You may need to think up two extra names in case there are two of the same gender Isabella" Aro was smiling, he was like a proud father, Carlisle was the same. Aro, Carlisle and Eleazar had a hushed conversation with Alec that the baby didn't let me hear before they left.

"You had a hunch didn't you" I smiled at Alec when he returned to my side.

"Yep, turns out I was right, again" Alec was smiling still. We launched our conversation of what the secondary names would be for each gender which we hadn't concluded when I fell asleep.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: tell em**

**Me: no**

**Fang: do iiiiiit**

**Me: fine, i really want to get some more reviews**

**Fang: she was so down this morning because she had no emails**

**Me: and at lunch**

**Fang: and right now**

**Me: so if you guys could please, please, PLEASE review more, i will upload more**

**R&R please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Me: so sorry**

**Fang: this is the fourth time we've done this damn A/N**

**Me: technical difficulties, blue screen, so tired**

**Fang: and the training for peer support**

**Me: yeah, its tiring, wait, YOU wouldnt know mr sit in the corner like a dead bird**

**Fang: dont make dead bird jokes**

**Me: sour puss**

**Fang: you're calling ME sour?**

**Me: just shut up and read**

"So what did you pick for the secondary names?" Chelsea asked, picking up the remote to channel surf. Alec and I chose the names a few nights ago. Chelsea hasn't seen me since before we chose the names and Heidi won't tell her anything because they are in competition to be the first child's godmother, either way they'll both be godmothers so they're just looking for something to argue over.

"Crystal and Christopher for the first picks, Christa and Christian for the second" I smiled, Alec and I liked the idea of having the running 'Chris' theme in both names.

"Did you think of any middle names?" Chelsea stopped surfing on the drama channel with some soap on. It reminded me of Carlisle trying to take me from Alec's room to the delivery room. I didn't want to be made a fuss of and refused.

"Crystal Rose, Christopher Alexander, Christa Hope and Christian Ryder" Alec came up with the girls middle names and I chose the boys.

"I like them" Chelsea smiled. Alec and I decided if we didn't choose who would be the firstborn's god parents soon, we'd flip a coin for it. Alec was lucky, he didn't have to exclude one of his options, I had three people fighting over the title.

"Have you chosen the godfathers yet?" Chelsea read my mind.

"Nope, I'll definitely have Felix as one but now I have to choose between Dimitri and Emmett" I sighed. Alec went with Felix and Dimitri to hunt, leaving Heidi to watch Jane and Chelsea to watch me. The Cullen's were all out hunting as well.

"You better choose fast, you only have two weeks to go" Chelsea smiled and I returned it. "How many bruises have you gotten this week?" Chelsea was asking for Alec, he never wanted to ask me himself.

"The babies are starting to understand that their kicks hurt and they haven't broken anything but they've given me four bruises this week and a fracture" I sighed, I knew she'd tell Alec and he would worry and then he would get Carlisle and Carlisle would worry and then Aro would worry and then Caius would worry then Marcus will worry then everyone will worry.

"Back" Alec fell onto his bed. I laughed at him; he'd been getting whoever was watching me to time him this past month.

"20 minutes 46 seconds" Chelsea laughed and tossed him the stop watch.

"Sweet. I broke my record" Alec smiled. He and Felix had a bet; this was their last day and whoever had the shortest time won. Then I felt the sheets were wet.

"Is Carlisle back?" I asked, trying not to alarm Alec and Chelsea.

"Yeah, why?" Alec started to worry.

"Can you get him for me?" Alec ran off and came back barely 10 seconds later with Carlisle.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked straight away.

"We need to go to the delivery room now" I started to pant and Carlisle picked me up without a second thought. Oh here we go.

"Alec when we get in there you need to sedate her" Carlisle called to him.

"Medically or magically" Alec called back.

"Whichever, medically is safest though, she may not hold to your ability" Carlisle set me on the delivery bed and called in the other Cullen's who had been training to assist Carlisle, besides Jasper. I felt the jab of a needle in both my arms and my mind went cloudy. I barely felt a thing. I could hear my own bones cracking as the babies tried to claw their own way out. I could hear the scalpel running across my skin and I could smell the blood that was gushing from the wound. I saw Alec standing over me with a needle he filled with his venom, waiting for Carlisle to signal him. I heard several people hiss and back away as they had been trained to do. I was glad they had just hunted or I would be at risk of being drained.

"Esme take the baby, take it to Felix." I could hear Carlisle ordering. I started to feel the pain and I heard a scream. I realised it was me. "Esme hurry, take this one to Dimitri" The last thing I saw was Carlisle shouting to Alec, but I couldn't hear him. Then I felt the needle pierce my heart. Finally I blacked out.

It must have been a long time until I came to because it didn't smell like blood anymore, just antiseptic. I could hear people talking. I could hear Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle and Esme talking. I could hear Alec breathing beside me.

"She's waking up Alec, just give her a minute" Carlisle said to Alec. Slowly I tested my fingers and toes. I could feel them moving. Then I whipped my eyes open.

**Me: hope you liked it**

**Fang: we're going to bed now**

**Me: you go, i'll stay on**

**Fang: BED NOW VAMP**

**Me: fine cranky**

**Fang: you know i dont like missing my 10 hours**

**Me: pfft! you barely get eight**

**Fang: well let me go get that 8 hours then!**

**Me: FINE! sorry guys, sleepy time**

**Fang: goodnight**

**R&R pretty please**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Me: Here is another chapterrrrrrrrr**

**Fang: stop being chirpy, you should be crying!**

**Me: ive been waiting for this for AGES!**

**Fang: You've been WAITING to be dumped?**

**Me: well i didnt really like him that much, Princess pushed me into it**

**Fang: Okay... weirdo**

**Me: so im happy im dumped, get over it!**

**Fang: *sigh* just, read**

"Isabella, are you okay?" Alec was cautious. I looked over to him and I saw his face in perfect detail. I saw the dimming scarlet of his eyes, the smoothness of his skin. I looked past him and saw the others standing there, watching me. I sat up slowly. Someone must have changed my clothes, probably Chelsea since it was some sort of fashionable.

"Where are they?" I was taken aback by my voice. I knew voices changed in transition but it's strange to hear your own voice change. My voice was higher and it seemed to echo with a bell like grace. Alec was smiling when I looked back at him.

"They're fine, but I am not letting you anywhere near them until you feed. Come on" Alec held his hand out to me and I took it, letting him pull me off the delivery bed and into his arms. Alec rushed me out to the reception. Gianna saw me and realised I had been turned.

"Enjoy your feeding, Mistress Isabella" I smiled and nodded to Gianna before Alec led me outside. It was night; otherwise Alec would have taken me through the man-hole.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering how Alec normally hunts.

"We are going to the jail, the jail is like a never ending supply of food" So Alec was a vigilante of sorts. I smiled at the thought that Alec stayed true to himself and didn't become a heartless killer. Alec walked into the foyer of the city jail and spoke to the guard. I could see that the guard was a vampire by his skin. That and I could see the contacts in his eyes, hiding their red colour. "We need to feed, get two low lives and take them to the usual room" Alec whispered so low no human could make it out, but I wasn't a human anymore.

Alec and I went past the receptionist and went into a holding cell that had solid walls and a solid door so no one could see in. The guard came in with two prisoners who looked like no one would be coming for them any time soon. The guard left the room and Alec came over to me.

"While I feed, just observe so you know how to feed. Don't move, don't make a sound or I could attack you. I'll knock one of them out for you" I knew that the human diet brought out the competitive drive and the immense hunger, I thought it was strange that we would be feeding together but I understand he wants me to see how it's done before I feed. Alec grabbed one of the guys off the floor and hit his head against the wall. The man collapsed and I pulled him into a corner. Alec grabbed the other guy and I moved to the corner and made like a statue. Alec knocked his victim out as well, not here for the hunt, just here to feed. I didn't dare breathe nor did I dare to move as Alec was feeding. Alec bit in to the join between his neck and his shoulder and didn't stop drinking until he was drained to make sure the venom didn't turn him. Alec dropped the body and looked spotless; there was not a drop of blood on him. He smiled to tell me it was safe to move. I picked up the unconscious body of the prisoner and found the spot where Alec bit into the other man. I sunk my teeth into his flesh, finding my teeth bit through like it was butter. I felt the blood pour into my mouth and I swallowed. My throat felt better almost immediately. I drained the body and dropped it. I looked at my clothes and found them just as clean as Alec's. I looked up at Alec and I smiled.

"You left some on your lip" Alec smiled and came forward. Alec licked the blood off of my lip before he leant in to kiss me.

"If you don't mind, I need to go burn them" The guard came into the cell and put the bodies in a trash bag. Alec took my hand and we walked out of the jail the same way we came in.

"Can I please see the kids now?" I begged Alec on our way home. Alec smiled and laughed at me.

"Sure" I smiled. I wondered if they were both boys, both girls, one of each, identical, fraternal.

"Tell me about them" I didn't want to go into the castle and know nothing about them.

"Our first born is little Christopher Alexander, he has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, very light olive skin and he is almost one foot seven." Alec was smiling at the image of his son. "He is the one who has the ability to reverse a shield" I smiled; he reversed my ability the little bugger. Just like our other child did to Alec's abilities.

"What about the youngest?" I was anxious to meet my first little Chris already.

"Christian Ryder is identical to his brother, only he has a different birthmark and his ability is, obviously, the opposite of mine." Alec was grinning. He had two precious sons, who I was on my way to meet.

"What are their growth rates?" I knew Carlisle would have been monitoring the children from hour one.

"They are aging at a rate two times faster than a human but Carlisle said it was slowing and, if it stays on the rate it is at, they will stop aging at the age of 16" Alec smiled and I mirrored it. They would be around for a long time. We reached the castle and nodded to Gianna.

"Where are they?" I was excited to see them. I was running up and down the hallway, waiting for Alec's answer.

"They're in their rooms. Chelsea converted your room into two rooms for the boys, right across the hall from us. She figured you would stay in my room now anyway" Alec laughed as I ran down the stairs to my old bedroom. I found two doors instead of the one where mine used to be. I could smell more people in the left door and I opened it slowly. Alec caught up with me and pushed the door open. There was a huddle of people in the room. I saw Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Heidi, Chelsea, Dimitri, Felix and even some of the lower guard.

"Where is Jasper?" The group turned to face Alec and I at the doorway and they all smiled.

"He's with Jane, he didn't want to risk the children's safety" Carlisle told me. Aro had one of the boys and Carlisle had the other. Aro came up to me and put one of my boys in my arms.

"Christopher" Aro smiled, knowing I couldn't tell who was who yet. I held my first born and watched his face. Christopher smiled and I could see he had tiny little baby teeth already. I hadn't been breathing when I walked in the room for fear it would be too overwhelming. I slowly took a shuddering breath, as I did all of the others in the room, besides Carlisle, came closer. I inhaled the scent of my son, he smelt wonderful, I had no desire to bite him but I could smell his blood flowing beneath his skin. I could hear his heat beating slowly, slower than a normal human's. I handed Christopher to Alec and moved to Carlisle to hold Christian. Carlisle handed my son to me without a word.

"They're so beautiful" I was mesmerised by my son's faces. I looked up to the crowd. "Did Alec tell you who we decided on for the godmothers?" I wasn't sure what Alec had said while I was turning. They all shook their heads. Alec came up behind me.

"We decided Chelsea should be Christopher's godmother, she was Isabella's first friend after all, but Heidi is still close to both of us, so at least she won't miss out on the title" Alec smiled at his sisters and looked to me to break the news for the godfathers. Emmett, Dimitri and Felix had made a bet on the results.

"We thought that Dimitri should be Christopher's god father, Felix Christians and we didn't want to leave Emmett out, so we thought we could make him the honorary god brother of both boys" I smiled at Emmett who took some cash from Dimitri and Felix. How he guessed what I would do I will never understand. I saw both Chris' yawn and turned to Alec,

"Do they sleep?" I was curious as to what human qualities they carried.

"Not much but they do require sleep every day so far" Alec took Christian to the cradle in the other room that had his name on it. I took Christopher to his own cradle that also had his name on it. I wrapped my boy up and lay him down, rocking him gently until his eyes fluttered to a close. Alec came out not long after and helped me shoo the crowd out of the boys' rooms. Once they had been shooed they dispersed and Alec and I went to his room.

"I don't want to leave them" I sighed; I knew they would be awake in a few hours but I missed them already.

"I didn't either but I couldn't leave you until I knew you were okay" Alec smiled. "Onto other matters, now that it can't lead to your near death or the creation of children, would you like to indulge with me?" Alec winked and his smirk widened. I laughed and pulled him to me.

"Do you really think I'd say no?" I winked back at him.

**Me: There you go darlings**

**Fang: dude, seriously, do i need to remind you who wont be there next year?**

**Me: dont go there**

**Fang: oh i will**

**Me: My best friend and my other friend (code name princess) are leaving me :'(**

**Fang: finally, a tear**

**Me: ill let you all go now so i can beat him up**

**Fang: shit**

**R&R Please :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Me: heeeeey**

**Fang: hey **

**Me: party pooper**

**Fang: sugar addict**

**Me: shut up**

**Fang: No**

**Me: fine. anyway guys its a kinda short chapter :L **

**Fang: and remember there is a time skip in case you get confused as to why the boys are so advanced**

**Me: everyone seemed so happy i made them boys, and my friend cracked up when she saw the names; i have an obsession with the name 'Chris' so yeh**

**Fang: obsession is putting it lightly**

**Me: pretty much!**

**Fang: just read before she gets all hyper-er-er**

**Me: is that even grammatically legal?**

**Fang: dont know, dont care**

"Turn it off, Chris is awake" Alec hit the power button on the TV remote and we got off the bed and ran to Christopher's room. Christopher woke up his brother when he started crying so Alec went into Christian's room. Within the minute the boys' rooms were filled with vampires wanting to watch the boys. Esme broke through the crowd and I handed Christopher to her. Alec handed Christian to Emmett. Carlisle told Esme and Emmett to take the boys to his room so he could run more tests. Alec and I followed after at a slower pace. The boys are almost two months old now; they look about three and a half months though. They still look identical, even their birthmarks are the same diamond shape but Christopher's is on his left wrist while Christian's is on his right. The boys were inseparable, even when we went to put them down they didn't want to be away from each other.

"The growth rate has slowed again" I heard Carlisle and it made me smile to know my boys were doing well. We discovered that they had no preference to either blood or formula, they had both, usually half a bottle of formula, half a bottle of blood one after the other. Alec loved both his boys but was more drawn to Christian, it may have been their similar gifts calling each other, it was the same with me and Christopher. I loved Christian just as much but whenever it came to feeding or putting the boys down, Alec automatically took Christian and I took Christopher.

"We play now?" Christian's little voice asked his fill in grandfather, the boys were mentally advanced, in their minds they grew much faster than the human speed, on the outside they set their own pace. Alec and I stood in the doorway and we watched Christopher crawl over to his brother and silently gave his support for Christian's question. Carlisle nodded and helped them off the table. The boys were learning to toddle now, they were able to take a few steps but their preference was for crawling. Christian learnt how to crawl with speed last week and he taught Christopher soon after.

"Come mommy, we play now" Christopher called after me. Alec followed me to the elevator and the boys tried to reach the button for the ninth floor. Aro was so wrapped up in the boys he had practically given his throne room to the little monsters to use as their play room. I smiled and lifted them up so they could press the button. They were the most energetic children ever, and they only slept once every two days. They shot out of the elevator and they started banging on the throne room doors. The doors were pulled open and Aro greeted his grandsons with a smile. He was such a softie.

"Isabella, you need to hunt. I can watch the Chris' for you" Aro used every excuse he could to spend time with the boys. I did need to hunt though. It's been a few days.

"Thankyou" I smiled and Alec ran out with me we had our cloaks on and we used the manhole since it was not yet nightfall. Alec and I opted for the alleyway behind the bar rather than the jail, we had been there enough lately. It didn't take long before a man came around the corner, a young girl in his grip and a knife in his hand. Alec shot forward and twisted the man's arm around his back, freeing the girl.

"Run" The girl ran like the wind. I smiled and Alec took the knife off the man. "For you Izzy" Alec gave me the man while he went and stood watch. I drained the man and pulled him over to the corner while we waited for Alec's meal to show up. We were used to hunting together now; we never saw each other as competition during the hunt. Alec snagged a child rapist as he ran into the alley and he set free what looked like a ten year old boy. Alec hated these kinds of criminals, especially since he was after a little boy. He was a defensive father if you couldn't tell. Alec drained him dry and pulled him over to the other guy. Alec had some special matched Aro gave him that didn't let the flame give off smoke. I have no idea how they work nor do I care. Alec lit the bodies and removed all evidence that we were in the alley.

"Home time" I skipped out of the alley and Alec laughed at me. I smiled and we took to the shadows.

**Me: told ya it was short**

**Fang: can we PLEASE watch Avatar now**

**Me: fine, you know who you remind me of?**

**Fang: who?**

**Me: Sokka**

**Fang: *glares* that wasnt a compliment was it**

**Me: Nope, BYE GUYS!**

**R&R :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Me: *tear***

**Fang: Alas, this be the final chapter**

**Me: *sniffle* yep**

**Fang: ... yeah im not good at the gooey stuff**

**Me: ITS NOT GOOEY**

**Fang: *backs off* sorry**

**Me: haha yep, its the last chapter of '_Forever_' but tomorrow, and i mean tomorrow!, i will poast the first chapter of '_Always__' _**

**Fang: she's only got two or three chapters done of that story**

**Me: Hey! im going to work on it now, calm yourself**

**Fang: your TV is on, the Avatar discs are on your PlayStation... you wont be doing any writing**

**Me: I am a female, i can multi-task**

**Fang: sure you can**

**Me: Is that a challenge?**

**Fang: *flashback to last night when he fell over trying to fix the cushions and pick up toys at the same time* nope**

**Me: i didnt think so**

"Did you see Carlisle's book this morning?" Not sure if Alec knew that the growth rate changed.

"No, what's in it?" He must have been on a mission this morning.

"I skimmed it but the growth rate changed. If they keep on the course they're on they'll stop aging at 18 instead of 16, Carlisle things the rate will slow down again though" I loved having a photographic memory. I never forgot anything anymore.

"That's not too-" Alec cut himself off, "Is that Alice?" I looked in the direction he was looking and saw what he could see. It was Alice, she was in a cloak, not a Volturi one but similar. There were two people with her; Rosalie and Edward.

"We need to get to Aro" Alec nodded and we took the long way back to the castle so we weren't caught by the trio. "You don't think they caught word of the boys do you?" I started to panic. They wouldn't lay a finger on my children's heads.

"I don't care what they know, they won't even get close to the castle once Aro knows they're in the city" Alec was reassuring me. We turned into the alley and dropped into the manhole. "You go find Carlisle and tell him, I'll get Aro" Alec raced ahead of me to the throne room and I went to Carlisle's room where he would probably be going through his data.

"Hey Carlisle" I tried to act like nothing was wrong, like I was just checking on the boy's progress.

"Hey Isabella, what can I do for you?" Carlisle didn't look up from his papers, ever the hard worker.

"Edward, Rosalie and Alice are in the city, Alec and I think they may be after the Chris'" he words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. Carlisle dropped his paper and looked at me,

"You can't be serious" Carlisle didn't want to believe that any harm would come to his grandchildren. I nodded. "To the throne room" Carlisle headed out the door, me right on his heels. Alec had just finished telling Aro what happened when we barged in. Christopher was pulling on Aro's robes and Christian was sitting on Aro's lap on his throne. Aro scooped Christopher from the floor and sat him on the other side of his lap where he began a poke war with his brother.

"Isabella, you saw them too?" Aro asked when he turned to me. I gave a nod and walked up the steps to Aro's throne and I plucked my sons from his lap.

"They were cloaked but it was defiantly them." I handed Christian to Alec.

"Who mommy see?" Christopher asked quietly, his hazel eyes looking deep into mine.

"Some bad people who might hurt you" I stroked his hair and he frowned. "You and Chris go play over there" Alec put Christian down on the floor and they both crawled over to a pile of toys in the corner.

"Can you station some of the guard outside the castle, or in the city, just to keep an eye on them" I pleaded, Aro would cave, I knew he would do anything for the boys.

"I can assign Dimitri and Emmett to tail them" Aro motioned to one of the guards in the room to fetch them.

"Thank you" I turned from Aro and went to sit with the Chris', Alec stayed behind to talk to his 'father'

"If they lay a hand on my children I will tear them limb from limb and I refuse to let you stop me" Alec warned, he was furious.

"I would never dream of standing in your way" Aro was just as mad, he fit well into the role of the grandfather. I could feel Christian rolling a car over my legs as I sat against the wall, listening to the conversation on the other side of the room.

"I don't want you to help or interfere either" Alec's tone was icy.

"I'll hold back the crowd" Aro lightened the mood and Alec came over to sit next to me.

"You were listening" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, he knew I was listening in.

"Yep" I smirked; he wanted to bring down hell on anyone who hurt his family.

"Daddy protects us?" Christian pulled himself onto Alec's lap. I smiled and Alec looked at Christian,

"You betcha kiddo, no one gets away with hurting my little men" It was nice to see Alec relax and bond with his sons again. Christopher crawled into my lap and curled into me, watching his father and his brother. I saw Christian sit down in Alec's lap and hold his hands out. A light fog spread from his tiny hands, I looked to Alec who was grinning. Alec had his black mist, Christian had his white fog. The fog hit me and I could hear the towns' people settling down in their homes, getting ready for the night. I listened out for a while Christian played with the fog.

"Shut up, we'll be going in range soon" Someone hissed, they were close to the caste. I looked to Alec and he could hear the same conversation.

"I know, you have to go up and lay in waiting in the first closet, I'll take the second and Rose can take the bitch's room" A second person hissed back. Rose, it couldn't be.

"Go show Aro what you heard; I'll go get some more of the guards." Alec went in one direction and I went in another. I ran down to the lower guard level and rounded up the guards. I told them what they were looking for and where to look before I went back to the throne room where I found Aro leaving with the boys.

"Alec suggested they stay in my study with me tonight, he suggested you stay too" Aro motioned for me to follow him.

"What about Alec?" Aro said nothing about where Alec would be going. Aro remained silent, "Aro what is he going to do?" Aro pulled his study door closed behind me and set the boys down, pulling some toys out from his robe for them.

"He said he was going to help the lower guard" Aro was wary, he expected me to go after Alec,

"They want all four of us, they won't let him go if they get their hands on him" I tried to bolt past Aro but he blocked my way. "Aro please, I have to stop him, what if they take him" I was pounding on Aro's chest, trying to get him to move. I still had some of my newborn strength but Aro didn't budge.

"I promised him I would do everything in my power to keep you and the boys safe, that's what I'm doing" Aro pulled me in and let me rest my head on his chest. I was more scared than angry now. I pulled myself to the ground and the boys came over and patted my back. I pulled them into my lap and rocked them to sleep. I knew they didn't need it but it soothed me to watch them sleep.

It had been several hours. Aro sat by the door, the boys slept in my lap; I sat on the floor in the middle of the study. I was listening for any sign of Alec.

"Aro please, just go see if he's okay, I won't go anywhere" I was growing impatient, so was Aro; this was the fifth time I had asked.

"Fine, if you aren't here when I get back you are in trouble" Aro got off his chair and left the room. Aro returned not long after and handed me a note. The note had _Isabella_ written on the front in Edward's handwriting. I froze. Slowly, I opened the note and read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I have Alec; you can have him back if you give me the boys. You have one day, if I don't get the boys, Alec is dead. I'll be in front of the castle tomorrow night._

_Decide fast,  
>Edward<em>

I dropped the note and stared at nothing. Edward, Alice and Rosalie had Alec. I knew Alec would never want me to trade him for the boys, so I wouldn't. Edward wouldn't have Alec with him tomorrow night and I doubt he would return him even if I did trade. Dimitri might be able to track them, but he would never catch up with them; Alice and Edward would be able to get away. There was no hope for Alec. He would be dead by the end of the week.

**Me: Yes, i really DID leave you there**

**Fang: now you all know how cruel she is**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Fang: please someone save me**

**Me: you aint going no where**

**Fang: *sigh* i know**

**Me: see you guys tomorrow at some point**

**Fang: well you wont get up untill nine then you have to shower, dress and check your phone which will carry you through to 10:30 which is when you're leaving for the dentist and you wont be back till about 1, give or take, and then you'll need to eat so... expect her to be on between 2 and 4 o'clock**

**Me: pretty much**

**Fang: Australian time**

**Me: the eastern side, not the western**

**Fang: specific much?**

**Me: you started it!**

**Fang: yep**

**Me: *sigh* bye guys! keep reviewing, you make my day**

**R&R please :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Not really a chapter**

**Me: Okay so this is just a bonus little A/N i thought i should upload**

**Fang: for several reasons**

**Me: Yes. Fist off i want to acknowledge some particularly dedicated readers whose usernames are**

** - Babysis64**

** - Jeredith**

** - LornaLovesTwilight**

**There are heaps others but they have commented on at least 3 chapters recently so i thought they deserved special thanks**

**Fang: next order of business**

**Me: Yes i thank EVERYONE who followed, favorited or reviewed this story, you make my day when i see a new email from FF**

**Fang: moving on!**

**Me: hold your horses speedy. Anyway next i wanted to just say i have posted the first chapter of '****_Always' _****if you wanted to follow on with the story**

**Fang: its from Christian's POV**

**Me: and later on it will be from Isabella's POV**

**Fang: but she hasnt written up many chapters**

**Me: I will try to update either daily or every second day but there are no promises, i will update at least once a week though**

**Fang: i still wouldnt count on it**

**Me: ill do my best but im on holidays so i might be a little busy**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Fang&Vamp**


End file.
